The Ancient Lost Temples of Hyrule
by Omega Prime Zero
Summary: Seven years since Link left Hyrule and now he has finally returned with his fairy partner, Navi! Later, Link comes to find ancient temples that not even the Sages or Zelda know about. What secrets are hidden within these temples?
1. The Prologue

The Legend of Zelda: The Ancient Lost Temples of Hyrule  
  
By The Primagen  
  
(A/N: I now have my own account, but my writing skills still needs some work though. However, someone is helping me on that department until I get better.)  
  
Summary: Seven years since Link left Hyrule and now he is finally returned with his fairy partner, Navi! Later, Link comes to find a ancient temple that not even the Sages and Zelda know about! What is the legend behind this temple? Find out.  
  
Chapter One: The Prologue  
  
Disclaimers: I don't own Zelda, I wish I did otherwise I wouldn't be writing this.  
  
It has been seven years since Link left Hyrule to find his lost friend. Link was able to find his fairy partner, Navi, the fairy that helped Link in his quest to stop Ganondorf, save Hyrule, and to find Princess Zelda. He and his horse Epona were on there way back to Hyrule since Link's quest for her was finish.  
  
Link and Epona were going through the forest together and they both felt hungry. It had been days since Link have last eaten , Navi on the other hand never ate much as Hylians do. Considering that she is a fairy, she only eats when she needs to and can last around a month.. Night was approaching and the forest became darker, Link knew where he was, the Lost Woods, the place where he and Saria went when they met at the Forest Temple. The Forest Temple, when Link arrived to their secret spot after his seven year nap, Link felt something inside him, that his best friend was taken away by Phantom Ganon, one of Ganondorf's evil creations with the Triforce of Power. He shrugged it off his thought, knowing that Ganondorf is sealed away in the dark realm and his friends back at Hyrule were safe, especially Princess Zelda, whom he missed.  
  
Link and Epona decided to rest for the night and to continue the next day. He soon came across an apple tree. He was happy to have such luck! He was so hungry, that he could eat a Octorok. He took out his bow and arrows from his back, placed the arrow on the bow, pulled it back, then with a twang, the arrow flew and shot down two apples. He did it again and shot down another two apples! He gave two apples to Epona to eat and he ate his two. After they finished eating, Link decided to start a fire. He went around the forest to gather some wood, but not too far , it was dangerous to wander the forest alone. It wasn't named as the Lost Woods for nothing. When Link gathered enough wood, he used his fire arrow to get it started. Soon after, he and Epona rested on the ground. Link placed down his Mirror Shield and the rest of his equipment on the ground beside him, so that way, he would be ready to fight if he needed to. Epona rested her head on the ground, Link rested his head on her body, and Navi went inside Link's hat and they all fell asleep.  
  
The next morning, Link, Epona, and Navi all woke up, they needed to get a early start if they are to get back to Hyrule sometime soon. Link got on Epona, and rode off along with Navi still under his hat. They finally reach the end of the forest, But the problem was that wasn't Hyrule. Link rode up to a sign and read "Welcome to Vallock". Link thought about this for a second and said,  
  
"Hmm.... I think that in the darkness in the forest last night we lost our sense of direction!" Then Navi told him in a soft voice,  
  
"Maybe we can find someone here to help us find our way back to Hyrule and see what else we can find here." Link responded and agreed,  
  
"Yeah, I need to resupply anyway, and maybe we can find a place to sleep tonight and do alittle exploring."Link continued, "Besides, it's been awhile since we were able to finally rest and take some time off. I haven't taken a break ever since my visit to Termina!" Navi rose a brow, if you can even see it in that glow of hers. "Termina?" She asked .Link responded,  
  
"A long story, I will tell you about it some other time. Right now, let go and see what we can find." They both agreed and rode into town.  
  
A/N: Well, I suppose that will be it. This is only a sample chapter, so please tell me what you think? So please R&R! I would also like to thank Wild-Roze and ff.net for allowing me to put my story under her penname! 


	2. The Town of Vallock and Reno

The Primagen: Hello everyone! I am now writing chapter 2 for my story. Please enjoy!  
  
Disclaimers: I don't own anything! Zelda belongs to Nintendo.   
  
Chapter Two: The town of Vallock and Reno   
  
Link and Co. finally arrived to the town of Vallock, but as they got there, they soon found out that the town was not of what they were expecting.  
  
"I wonder where everyone is?" exclaimed Link.  
  
"I don't know." replied Navi, and continued , "All I know that the town is pretty run down, all I can see are damaged buildings, but no people!"  
  
"I wondered what happened here?!" said Link.  
  
"Who are you boy, and what are you doing at a place like this!?!" called a voice. Link turned around to see where that voice was coming from. He spotted an old man in his late fifties. He wore long brown pants, a blue vest and a white long shirt. He had short gray hair that reached down to his neck. He carried with him a fencing like blade on his side, but it was sheathed. Which made him look like a pirate.  
  
"I came here to look for help to get back to Hyrule. My friends and I got lost in the Lost Woods last night and we lost our sense of direction." Link continued with a firm voice, "And I was wondering if anyone here could help us find our way back? I also need a place to sleep tonight. That, and I need to stock up on supplies." explained Link.  
  
"I see... what is your name, boy?" The old man asked.  
  
"Link." Link answered. "And these are my friends Navi, my fairy partner and my horse, Epona. Even though, she really isn't my horse yet... I'm just borrowing her. She belongs to a friend of mine back at Hyrule. Perhaps someday, she will be mine." Link finished.  
  
"It's nice to meet you Link and you too Navi, my name is Reno," said Reno. They both shook hands. "Come Link, I could give you what you need, then tomorrow morning, I will explained what happened here." said Reno.  
  
"Why not now?" replied Link still in a firm and friendly voice.  
  
"Because my young friend, we have a lot to go over and this is not a good time to talk about it. Besides, someone may be spying on us." Reno explained.  
  
"Who would be spying on us out here in a deserted town?!" Link said getting a little annoyed.  
  
"Do not worry my friend, I will explain in do time. Come, let me get what you need." Reno replied, then continued, "I would like to know about you too Link. What were you doing in the Lost Woods in the first place?" asked Reno. "You could have been attacked by those Wolfos out there you know!"  
  
"I can take care of myself, and I have been in worst situations other than to worry about the Wolfos in the Lost Woods!" Link defended. Reno laughed at this.  
  
"Really my friend? Maybe there is more to you than meets the eye. I would like to hear about your adventures sometime."   
  
They walk to into his house, and went into a cellar. The cellar was huge, Link had never seen so many items in one place before. He usually went into very small , cheap stores to stock up.  
  
Reno gave him what he needed: forty arrows, fifteen bombs, enough food to last for two weeks, and three blue potions. Once Link got what he needed. Reno took Link to his room.  
  
"This is not much to what you used to, I hope this will do." said Reno.  
  
"Don't worry about it Reno, I not very picky, I sleep where I need to. Thanks for your generosity." said Link.  
  
"Very well then, sleep well Link I will explain everything tomorrow morning, then I will point your way back to Hyrule. Don't worry about your horse Link, I will take her to my stable." Reno assured Link. Then he closed the door and left.  
  
Link's room looked pretty run down. The walls were cracked, the windows were slightly damaged. The wooden floors seem to be in good condition and the bed looked pretty comfy to sleep on.  
  
"I guess it time to get some sleep Navi, it's been a long time since we last slept on a bed." said Link.  
  
"Yeah, you always sleep on Epona, where ever we are, and we seem to never find a town nearby." Navi said in a soft voice and continued, "Link? Didn't you say that we should do some exploring when we got what we needed?" asked Navi.  
  
"I'm too tired right now Navi. I mean, we have all the time we need to do some exploring." replied Link. Reno came in with some food.  
  
"Here you go Link, I almost forgot to give you your dinner before you go to sleep. Sorry about that my friend." Reno apologized  
  
"That's okay Reno, I don't eat much anyway, so thanks." Link reassured him.  
  
"No problem, sleep well Link" said Reno, then left. After Link finished his dinner, he put the bowl on the side table where the candle is. Then he blow it out, put his equipment down on the side of his bed, and he and Navi went to sleep.   
  
The Primagen: So what do you think? Good? Bad? I hope it's good. Please R&R! 


	3. The Past

ThePrimagen: Greetings everyone! I decided to write this chapter because I got bored! I have nothing much to say but thank you for those who reviewed by story and enjoy!   
  
Disclaimers: I do not own Zelda! But it would be cool if I did!   
  
Chapter Three: The Past   
  
Link woke up the next morning and stretched out his arms. Since he slept on a bed instead of the cold ground of the forest, he was very well rested. "So Link, should we get going and see what we could find?" asked Navi.   
  
"In a minute, just let me get ready," Link answered her. Picking up his equipment and adjusting it, he headed for the door of his room. Before he could open it, Reno came in with his breakfast.  
  
"Good morning, Link! Did you rest well? You are not leaving so soon, are ya?" Reno asked.  
  
Smiling, Link answered, "Yes, I did, thank you for letting me sleep here." His smile sank a bit. "I really should get going… but before I do, what was it that you couldn't tell me yesterday?"  
  
Reno gave Link his breakfast and replied, "Ah yes, I almost forgot! I guess when you get as old as me, you just simply don't remember things as you used to." The old man laughed at the boy's look of confusion. "It's okay, my boy. No need to answer to that,"   
  
Link simply nodded as Navi floated onto his shoulders, both waiting to hear what Reno had to say.   
  
However, the elder remained silent. It was only after Link finished with his breakfast that he pushed for the information. "Reno… Please tell us. What happened here? Where is everyone?"  
  
"One question at a time Link." Reno told him with another smile, "I will answer any question that you have in due time. For now, I will tell you what happened to this town." Bringing in a chair, he began to tell his story, "About five years ago, this town was a quiet peaceful village. Many people lived here and were happy. We had everything we needed: A wide open field for children to play, farms to grow our crops, special ingredients from the Lost Woods that you went through to make special medicines and potions. However, there was something we were not prepared for. Some unknown shadow creatures attacked our village."   
  
Link interrupted, "Do you mean the Sheikah?"  
  
"No Link, I do not think it was the Sheikah, I believe it was something else. The Sheikahs were loyal and respectful people according to Hyrule legends. Then again, I do not know much of the Sheikahs. We believe that it might be the enemies of the Sheikahs, another race, but no one knows who they are." Link nodded and listened as Reno continued with his story. "Anyway, we had no weapons and armor to defend ourselves with, so we had to use anything that was available to us. Pitch forks, shovels, hand knives, Deku Nuts, Deku Sticks, you name it. Many people died in the streets and their homes of this town. Men, woman, and even children were slaughtered… It was a living nightmare… After it was over, the survivors started to move to someplace safer, similar to this one, and started to build a new town there. It's called Olarha Village. This time around, weapons and armor were made available to protect themselves with, as well as many other things this town once had. However, they also wanted to move someplace close to the Lost Woods to make their medicines and potions, so they chose a spot about twenty miles north from here."   
  
"Why didn't you go with them as well?" Navi asked.   
  
"Because my little friend, I was born here and I will die here." With a smirk, he added, "You two were lucky I did stay here or else you might be ending up sleeping in the Lost Woods again until you reach the town I told you about!"   
  
Link and Navi laughed. "So where is Hyrule located?" Link asked.   
  
Reno replied, "Hyrule is located eight miles southeast from here, if you keep going without stopping, then you will get there before nightfall."  
  
"Thank you for everything Reno… we really should get going now."   
  
"Alright Link, safe travels! Perhaps one day we will meet again." Link nodded and they both shook hands again. Saying their good-byes, they left the house.  
  
Link going into the stable and opening the gate to Epona's stall, he mounted her and was off. "I hope Reno fed you before he brought me breakfast…"  
  
Link took Reno's advice and kept going without stopping. If Reno was right, then he would reach Hyrule before nightfall. He was looking forward to see all his friends and especially Zelda again.   
  
Then something caught his eye. Pulling Epona to a stop, he saw a large tablet near the edge of a lake, the Triforce Insignia glowing on the stone.   
  
Curious, Link hopped off his horse, and tried to read it. Unfortunately, it was written in an ancient language that Link couldn't understand, and not only that, but it almost appeared to be brand new. However, the abundant moss surrounding the area clearly told him that the place was centuries old. "Navi, can you make this out?"  
  
After examining it for a few moments, she replied "I can't make anything out of this, but I can't shake the feeling that these markings seem…"  
  
"Seem like what?"  
  
"I don't know, they just look… familiar somehow…"  
  
ThePrimagen: Sorry everyone, I decided that this is a good place to leave a cliffhanger. I need to rethink my thought for the next chapter. It's been busy where I live so you all might have to wait awhile. I will try to update as soon as I can, ok? So, until then, Please R&R! 


	4. Return to Hyrule

ThePrimagen: I'm back! Well, as I promised, I am writing another chapter for my story! I can't believe that my story has gotten thus far! Thank you to all that supported me to continue with this! I may consider to be an author here. The thing is, I won't be able to update as often that I would like. I might explain in the next chapter. Enjoy!   
  
Disclaimers: I don't own Zelda.   
  
Chapter Four: Return to Hyrule   
  
"Familiar? How Navi?" asked Link.   
  
"I don't know exactly, but perhaps if we took this to someone... maybe they would tell us what it is."   
  
Closely examining the ancient sculpture, Link suddenly spotted something. Six indentations were made in the stone, with six different markings in each one. "Hey Navi! Look at this!"   
  
Immediately heeding the surprise in his voice, she flew over to what he was pointing at. Recognition flashed in her eyes. "Link! Do you know what these markings are?"   
  
"Yeah, these markings are the seals of the sages!"   
  
"You still have the Sage's Medallions with you, don't you?!"   
  
A look of hesitation crossed his face. "Yeah, I think I do, but I don't think it would be a good idea to place them in the slots just yet… Not until we know what this thing says and does!" After she quickly agreed, Link thought about this for a moment. "I wonder if there is a way to make a copy of this that we can with us…"  
  
"I got that covered, Link!" Navi assured him and with that, she began to chant a spell that she knew. Once the spell was completed, a magical scroll appeared on Link's hands, with the inscriptions copied perfectly on the parchment. "Nice work Navi! Now we can take this to someone that could read this!" He looked at his friend in wonder, clearly impressed. "Where did you learn that anyway?"  
  
"There is much that you don't know about me, Link." Navi explain softly, blushing a little.   
  
"Looks like we both have a lot of catching up to do!" They both shared a laugh before Link continued. "Right now, we should get going back to Hyrule before nightfall. We've lost a lot of time already."  
  
"What if we can't make it before then?"  
  
"We'll keep going until we get there, then tomorrow, we'll think of someone we could take this scroll to." With that, Link got back on Epona and rode off with Navi flying alongside of them.   
  
The pair made it back to Hyrule just as the sun was about to set. Since he couldn't enter Hyrule Castle Town with the drawbridge up, he headed towards Lon Lon Ranch with the hope that he could stay there for the night. Speeding up to a gallop, he rode into the ranch, immediately noticing someone in the Corral. Recognizing Epona's Song, he realized it was Malon, once again singing into the night air. Link got off Epona and walked towards Malon. She didn't hear the gallop behind her through her singing, facing away from them with her eyes closed. Though Link thought it might be fun to sneak behind her and give her a little scare, he shrugged off the idea since that would only make Malon mad and he needed a place to sleep. Therefore, he walked up to her and said, "Hey Malon! Long time, no see!"   
  
She stopped singing and swiftly turned around upon hearing his voice. "Fairy boy! Welcome back!"   
  
Link couldn't help but wince a little. He had hated that name ever since she first used it when they were kids. "Do you really have to call me that?"   
  
Malon giggled, "Sorry Link, old habits I suppose." Unable to stop herself, she continued to giggle for awhile.  
  
"Okay... well... thank you." After exchanging a warm hug, Link scratched behind his head and asked in a friendly voice, "Malon? Is it alright if I could sleep here for the night?"   
  
"Of course Link, we might not have any room for you in the house though." Malon replied sadly.   
  
"It's alright, I don't mind sleeping in the stables" Link assured her, "As long as I could sleep someplace warm."  
  
Malon smiled as she started to walk toward the house. "Okay, let me get a blanket for you then."  
  
"Thanks Malon, I'll be waiting in the stables." Link took Epona's reins and led her into the stables. After placing her in a stall and closing the gate, he then brushed her mane, tail, and body. He then gathered some hay to make a bed out of, laid in it with his hands behind his head, and waited for Malon to return.   
  
A few minutes later she did, a folded blanket in her hands. "Here Link, this will keep you warm for the night."   
  
Link took the blanket and smiled. "Thanks Malon, I'll see you in the morning."   
  
"Good night Link!" Malon replied, then turned and left the stables. Wrapping himself with the blanket, he quickly fell to sleep.   
  
The next morning, Link awoke with a big yawn. Rubbing his eyes, he saw Malon come in with some food. "Morning Link, I brought you some breakfast." She said happily. "I hope you're hungry."   
  
"Thank you, Malon. Good morning to you too." Link said smiling at her. The food wasn't on the plate long. 'Malon always was a great cook,' Link thought happily.   
  
She smiled at Link and said, "I see that you have taken great care of Epona. She seems to be very healthy. I might consider giving her to you."   
  
The boy quickly looked up from his plate, surprised that she was offering what he always wanted from her. The excitement was evident in his response. "Really?"   
  
"Yes, but I need to think about it though."  
  
Realizing he got his hopes up too soon, Link nodded. "Alright Malon, but please let me know when you've you decided, okay?"   
  
"Sure thing, Link."   
  
Handing the clean plate back to the girl, Link stood up with a look of sorrow on his face. "I'm sorry Malon, but I need to leave now. There is someone that I need to see."   
  
"But... but.... Link, you just got here, and we have a lot to talk about!"   
  
"I know, but I will come back and see you again." Link assured her.   
  
"Okay, if you must go… But please come back soon."   
  
"I will." Link replied. Link saddled up Epona and took her out of the stables, hopped up, then headed for Hyrule Castle Town marketplace.   
  
Once there, Link and Navi debated where to take the scroll. "So Link, have you decided to where we should take this to?"   
  
"Yes Navi, we'll take the scroll to Zelda. She would know who could make out this ancient writing here, if she didn't know herself. Plus, I'm sure that she would be happy to see me again. I know I'm excited to see her!" Thinking to himself for a second, he added, "She could also summon the other sages if necessary…" With the fairy by his side, made his way toward Hyrule Castle's Main Gate.   
  
ThePrimagen: Sorry folks, I have decided to end my chapter here. I hope that you enjoyed it thus far? Just as I do writing it! As I said, I will try to update again if I can. It's 2:10 AM right now. Good night everyone! Remember to please R&R! 


	5. Queen Zelda

ThePrimagen: Good evening everyone! Sorry I took so long to update! As I explained last chapter, I will tell you all what's going on. I may be moving, but a date hasn't been set yet. However, I will let you all know when that time comes... if I can. As usual, please enjoy!  
  
Disclaimers: Zelda belongs to Nintendo, but they don't own my imagination.  
  
Chapter Five: Queen Zelda  
  
Link galloped Epona at Hyrule Castle's Main Gate. As Link and Co. approaches, a guard that guards the gate raises a hand informing Link to stop. He greeted him with a smile and said,   
  
"Welcome back to Hyrule Hero of Time, Queen Zelda has been expecting you for so many long years."   
  
Link strangely liked being called that, he looked at the guard curiously and ask, "Queen? She's a queen now?"  
  
"Yes hero, ever since Queen Zelda's father passed away three years ago. Princess Zelda had took her father's place as queen to rule Hyrule," The guard explained to him, "I'm sure that her highness will be pleased to see you again." he finished.  
  
"I'm sure she will." Said Link smiling back. And with that, the guard opened the gate for him to be allowed through.   
  
Link gallop on the road that leads to the castle. This was the first time that Link was able to take the right path to the castle. Ever since he was a kid, he had to sneak pass the guards, swim through the moat, crawl into a water tunnel, and pass the another group of guards in the Castle's Courtyard to get to meet Zelda when he started his adventure to save Hyrule.  
  
Link was greeted by the other guards as he passed through, there was no time to stop and chat, he wanted to see Zelda. He waited far too long. He also needed to see her for another reason, to get the scroll to her! And the Sages if necessary.  
  
Soon, he reach the drawbridge of the castle. The drawbridge mysteriously opened, as though Zelda was expecting him. Either that, or the castle guards inside saw him coming. Link gallop Epona inside in a slow pace across the drawbridge into the castle's courtyard. The courtyard was beautiful, there were flowers everywhere, a concrete path, and a wide round fountain with a statue of himself on the center of it, holding the Legendary Master Sword above him as if it was a victory pose with the Hylian Shield held in place in front of him.  
  
He admired the courtyard as he passed through until he reach the large double doors. These large doors was nicely decorated, the doors was made of pure silver and the Triforce markings that were on both doors was made of pure gold. On the doors were carvings that were hinged into a work of art of Hyrule Castle from far away with a sunrise or sunset. Link couldn't tell.  
  
A stable man and a castle soldier came to Link "Welcome to Hyrule Castle!" The guard greeted him, "Come with me lad, I will lead you to her royal highness, Queen Zelda's throne room. This man here will take good care of your horse while you are gone." He finished. Link dismounted Epona and the stable man took her away by her reins to the castle's royal stables.  
  
Link followed the guard through a very wide hallway, up a few flights of steps until they reach the doors of the throne room. Strangely enough, the doors were the same as the doors he just went through. Except, they were the opposite and with no carvings hinged into the doors.  
  
"Wait here lad," the soldier told Link as the were at the doors, "I will inform of her highness of your arrival." He continued.   
  
"What's the fun in that?" Link responded to him in a calm voice, "I want her to see me for herself!" As Link was about to raise his voice a little, but trying not to cause any trouble for the soldier. He came this far, so why would he want to cause any trouble? All he wanted was to see Zelda without any announcement.  
  
"Listen, if she knows that I'm here, she won't be surprised!" He finished. "Listen lad, I'm just doing my job!" The guard was starting to get annoyed, "If I don't do it, her highness will have my head!" He explained to him calmly as he could.  
  
"I'm sure she won't when I go in there, not if it was me." Link assured him as he lowered his voice to a normal tone. "Very well lad, I'm trusting you not let me down." The soldier replied as he calmed down and left to do his other duties.  
  
Link opened the door and went in. There he saw her at long last! Queen Zelda! Link forgot how beautiful she was. Queen Zelda was looking away as if she was in deep thought and she didn't noticed that Link come in. Link slow approached and shouted, "Hi Zelda! I'm finally home!" Zelda looked at him right away and give him a big smile across her face. "Link! Is that really you?" She asked.  
  
"Yes Zelda, in the flesh!" He replied happily.  
  
Zelda got up from her throne and rushed into Link's waiting arms. They shared a hug that lasted for five minutes. "Link! I missed you so much!" She said as a tear fell down her cheeks. "I did too!" Link replied as he cuirassed her golden blonde hair.  
  
They broke apart from the hug. "Zelda, there is another purpose for my visit," He said, trying not to disappoint her. "What is it, Link?" she ask curiously as she looked at him. "Well, I came across a large tablet when I was on my way here to Hyrule," He explained as he took out the scroll from his pouch and then showed it to Zelda, "There appears to be some ancient writing on it that Navi and I couldn't read, and I was wondering if you could help us?" He finished.  
  
"Yes Link, of course I would help you. It would be like old times." she said smiling again, "so, you were able to find your friend, Navi?" She asked.  
  
"Yeah. Sure did." He answered, "Navi, Come out and greet Queen Zelda!"  
  
Zelda giggled at that, "Please Link, just call me Zelda," she said, "It's just been so long that anyone called me by only my name. There will no titles between us." She continued.  
  
"No problem with that Zel!" Link said. Navi came out of Link's hat to greet Zelda and said, "Hi Zelda, It's nice to see you again!"  
  
"Nice to see you again too, Navi!" she greeted her. Then Navi went back under Link's hat. "You need a place to live, right?" She ask. "Yeah." Link replied as he looked at the ground. "Then it's settled, you will live here with me." She said, still smiling at him. Link look up at her, "Are you serious?" He asked her surprised.   
  
"Yes Link, I bet you are tired from your long journey. Let one of my servants show you to your room. Then tomorrow, we will find out what's on that scroll you showed me." and with that, she called one of her servants named Isabel as Link placed the scroll back into his pouch. Isabel came in and asked, "Did you call me your highness?" "Yes Isabel, we have a new guest. Please show him to his room." Zelda commented.  
  
"Yes, your highness." Isabel replied and curtsey to Zelda as she took Link to his room.  
  
Isabel lead Link to the best room in the castle. She took him up a tall flight of stairs through another long hallway. One of them was about to speak as they walked. "So what is your name?" Isabel ask. "Link." He answered. "Well Link, Zelda told me to take you to the best room in the castle. So you would be close to Zelda's room." She explained to him.  
  
Isabel opened the door, and they stepped inside. "Here we are Link, this is your room. Pleasant dreams." She curtsey and left the room. Link gave a big yawn, place his equipment down, and then went straight to bed.  
  
The next morning, Link came down stairs to meet Zelda. "Morning Zelda!" He said with a smile on his face as he met her in the throne room."Good morning, Link!" She replied to him with a smile on her face too. They both went to the dining room for a hardy breakfast, when they were finished, Zelda said, "Okay Link, now it's time to find out what's on the scroll you showed me." Link took the scroll out of his pouch and then handed it to Zelda.  
  
ThePrimagen: Don't you just hate it when this happens? Don't worry, on the next chapter, I may write what's written on the scroll that Navi copied from the large tablet. So until then, please R&R! 


	6. Going to see the Sages

MonoChronos: Sorry if I took so long to update this! I will try to update more. Anyway, as you can all see, I have decided to change my penname, cool isn't? Well, I didn't get any help with this chapter this time, so I hope it's ok? I will try to improve as I write, so please bear with me. I would like to thank those who have read and reviewed my first fic and as always, please enjoy!  
  
Disclaimers: They are mentioned in the last five chapters.  
  
Chapter Six: Going to See the Sages  
  
Zelda took the scroll, opened it, and examine it closely. She gasped when she looked at it! "Link! Do you know what this is?" She said. "No Zelda, that is why I brought this to you." Link told her as he got up from where he was sitting and walk beside her to look over her shoulder to look at it too, "I thought maybe you or the Sages would know anything about it." He continued.  
  
"Link, this ancient writing tells of three lost temples of Hyrule!" She told him.  
  
"What?? How do you know that, Zelda?" Link asked her as he was in suspense to know more. "You.... you could read it?" He questioned her.  
  
"I... I don't know exactly," She answered and said, " I had a vision of three lost temples when I opened it." She said as she closed her eyes to think of the vision she saw, " I could sense strong ancient power within these temples! And no, I can't read any of it." She answered..  
  
"Hmm... Let's head for the castle library," She said as she got up from her chair, "We might be able to find something there, and if not there, then we will talk to the Sages." She assured him with a smile, then Link nodded. And with that, Link and Zelda headed for the library to find out and try to decipher the ancient text that is written on the scroll. Zelda was always the one to look at books, even before her father passed away, she was always into them.  
  
When Link and Zelda reached the library, Link couldn't believe on how many books that were shelved. The place was huge, Link has never seen so many books in one place before in his life! Then again, Link never had time to read anything anyways since he was always adventuring somewhere.   
  
"Wow!! There sure is a lot of books in here! I wonder how we are suppose to find the right one?!" He thought to himself.  
  
Zelda went to the far left side of the library and push a tall latter to the center of the tall shelve. She went up the latter and climbed until she reach the very center of the shelve. She pulled out a book called, "Ancient Legends" then climbed back down the latter. She then went to a nearby table to read it, Link followed her. Zelda pulled out a chair and sat down while Link was standing right beside her.  
  
Zelda opened the book and flip the pages until she could find the same tablet that Link found when he was on his way here. She flipped until she finally found it. "Is this the tablet that you found, Link?" She asked him as she pointed to the page.  
  
"Yes, it is! That's what I found as I was on my way here!" He confirmed.  
  
"Great! Let's see what it..." She stopped herself as she look at the page closely and said, "Oh no!"  
  
"What is it, Zel?" He asked as to see why she had stop.  
  
"Link" She said as she turned to look at him, "some part of the page is missing! I can't read what it says, now!" She told him.  
  
"What?" He responded.  
  
"Our only choice now is to see the Sages, let's see what they could make out of this!" She said to him.  
  
Link agreed with her. Zelda closed the book and left it there knowing full well that the royal librarian will put it back for her and they both left the library together.  
  
Soon after, Link and Zelda went back to her throne room and Zelda said, "Link, you go on ahead to the Temple of Time. I need to deal with some things here first. I will catch up with you later."  
  
Link nodded and left behind Zelda to head for the Temple of Time as she instructed.  
  
He headed for the Royal Stables to get Epona first, lucky for him, the stable man was there when he opened the castle's main doors. Link walked up to him and ask, "Excuse me, could you bring me my horse? I need to get going."   
  
"Sure, I will be right back." He said and left to head for the stables to get Epona for him.  
  
In just a few minutes, the stable man brought him Epona, all saddled up and ready to go!  
  
"Here you are, sir! She's ready to go for ya!" The stable man said as came up to him and gave him the reins.  
  
"Thank you." Link said as he took Epona's reins.  
  
"No problem at all." He replied and left to finish his duties.  
  
Link mounted Epona, then galloped in a hurry to head for the temple.  
  
As Link was on his way to the temple, he stopped Epona and galloped her in a slow pace. He then thought to himself why Navi was so quiet today. "Navi, is there something wrong? You haven't said anything today ever since we left the castle." Link said with some concern in his voice. Navi came out of her hiding place and fluttered beside Link to where he could see her and replied gently, "No Link, I was just thinking of where I have seen that writing before, but..." She closed her tiny eyes, " I can't seem to remember it." She finished.  
  
"Don't worry about it, Navi!" Link assured her, "I'm sure the Sages would know more about it."  
  
Navi opened her eyes, she hesitated for a second and looked at Link, happily, "Yeah, I suppose your right about that!" She said. Then she flew and sat on Link's shoulder.  
  
"Of course I'm right, have I ever lied to you?" He said to her.  
  
"I don't think so... You've always try to be honest with me!" She replied.  
  
"Well see? There is no reason to think about it then. Come on, I'm looking forward to see all my friends again at the Temple of Time!" Navi nodded then flutter aside him again as Link gallop Epona in a fast pace again.  
  
Later, Link and Navi reached the Temple of Time. As he reach the first set of stairs that are connected to the Castle Town Market Place, he dismounted Epona and asked a nearby guard to watch her for him while he was gone. The guard agreed to watch over her for a price of Twenty Rupees. Link agreed with his terms and gave him the Twenty Rupees he asked for.  
  
He ascended the steps that lead to the temple and entered it. To his surprise, Zelda was already at the temple and waiting for him to show up.  
  
"Zelda, how did you get here so fast?" He asked her surprised.  
  
"Secret tunnel..." She answered. "It was built for me by my father before he passed away. He dream that Ganondorf was after his kingdom and me! So his men built this tunnel from the castle until is was connected to the Temple of Time and another safe place that I might of forgotten." She explained.  
  
"But... Didn't we already seal Ganondorf away?" He ask her.  
  
"Yes Link, we did. At that time, to my father, it seem real to him." She respond looking down at the floor. She closed her eyes and thought about her father. Link didn't feel right to ask about the subject. So he just didn't say anything that might upset her.  
  
Zelda snapped out of her thoughts and glance up at Link again and said, "Ok Link, time is wasting. Let's go see the Sages." Link nodded to her. And with that, Link and Zelda step on the Sage's Crest within the temple. They both held hands and Zelda used her powers to transport to the Chamber of the Sages.  
  
MonoChronos: Yeah, I know I said on chapter five that I will reveal the written within the scroll, sorry about that! On the next chapter, I will reveal what's written in the scroll! And the Sages will explain of what they know about it, I promise! So until then, please R&R! 


	7. A Meeting with The Sages

MonoChronos: Greetings readers! This time, I'm will be making dedications to those who reviewed my story. This chapter will be dedicated to my good friend Aria Zephyr! On my next following chapters, I will make dedications to all those who reviewed my pervious and new chapters I wrote so far! I apologize if that doesn't seem fair at this point. I promise you all that I will include the rest of you. Now, without further ado, please enjoy!  
  
Disclaimers: As I mentioned on chapter six, It's on the chapters one through five! Take your pick!  
  
Chapter Seven: A Meeting with The Sages  
  
Link and Zelda appeared on the Triforce Marking in the center of the floor inside the Chamber of the Sages of the Sacred Realm. Each of the Sages appeared on each of their representing Sage Seals once Link and Zelda arrived. Link and Zelda were still holding hands and didn't even realize it. As soon as they did, they both blushed as they both let go and then Zelda began to speak.  
  
"Glad that you all could come in such short noticed, I would like to thank you all for coming." She greeted her fallow Sages politely. She then closed her two gloved hands together in front of her mid section. While Link was standing beside her without saying anything unless he has to and Navi flying near by him as well without saying anything if need to too.  
  
"You are welcome. What seems to be the problem, Queen Zelda?" Rauru asked..  
  
"It's not the matter of what, it's the matter of it." She answered elegantly.   
  
"Hmm... I see, so what could IT be? Is the seal on Ganondorf breaking?" He asked again.  
  
"No, nothing like that! Last time we all checked, the seal is still intact!" She said, "It is this." Zelda turned to Link, "Link, please hand me the scroll that you and Navi showed me earlier." She asked him, then Link did what he was told. He reached into his magical pouch, pulled it out, then hand it over to Zelda. She then took the scroll from him and showed it to the Sages.  
  
"This is what I called you all for." She said to all of them holding up the scroll.  
  
"A scroll? Is this is why you called us all here? For that?" Said the annoyed Nabooru.  
  
"Nabooru, please.... If Zelda said if it seems important. Then it is. Calm yourself." Said Impa, "My apologies, my queen. You would think after being a Sage for seven years. She would know better." Impa apologize for her rudeness and slightly bowed.  
  
"It's quite alright." Zelda accepted.  
  
Rauru then turned his attention to Link. "Link, how have you been? I forgotten that you were here too! It's been a long time, hasn't it?" He said.  
  
"No problem." Link accepted his apologies and said, "Yes, it has. I'm glad that I'm finally back home!"  
  
Darunia then turned to Link too as well as the other Sages. "Brother, we all have missed you. Even I.. Well once this whole ordeal is over. Come visit me on Death Mountain sometime. I would love to hear of your travels. I'm sure that Link, my son, would like to hear them as well." As Darunia greeted his long lost friend and brother, Link.  
  
"Sure, I would like to tell you all sometime if you like to? And as for you, Darunia. I would like to tell you too if I ever come by your area ." He replied.  
  
Darunia then crossed his mighty arms. "Good, I will be looking forward to it sometime." Then Link nodded to him.  
  
"Sorry to interrupt this moment, but we are in a middle of a meeting. We all can say our greetings to Link when this is over." Rauru said to all the other Sages. "Now Zelda, please show us what's on that scroll.... What does it say?" He asked.  
  
Zelda then looked at them with slight hesitation and place the scroll down by her side. "That's the thing, we don't know. Link and Navi found a large tablet as they were on their way here. Navi used a copy spell to make a complete duplicate of it." She then took another breath before continuing, "It appears to be written in an ancient writing that I don't think no speaks and understands anymore!" She explained to them.   
  
"We were hoping that one of you can still read and understand it and be able to decipher it for us! That's why I called this meeting." She finished.  
  
"I see... Well hand it over and I will take a look at it." Replied Rauru as he outstretches his hand to her.  
  
Zelda began to hold up the scroll and use her powers to levitate the scroll to Rauru's waiting hand since there is a big abyss around and between them. Rauru opened the scroll and began to read it. "Ahh, hmm...I see..." Is all he said in amusement as he read it.  
  
"You can read and understand it, Rauru?" Link said blinkly.   
  
"Yes Link, it says: Thou to the hero who holds the seals of the wise ones. Place the six on their slots that represents light and the other darkness. Then the lost temples of Hyrule will be revealed to you. And there is more, according to here. It does show OUR seals. But, it also shows another kind of seal that I have NEVER seen before." He explained curiously as he looked at it more.  
  
"And.... What would that be?" Link and Zelda asked together.  
  
"As I said, I don't know. As wise as we are... We don't know anything about it. Perhaps someone that lives near there might though." He finished then returned it back to Zelda.  
  
"Reno!!" Link exclaimed.  
  
"Reno?" Zelda asked.  
  
"Yes!" He answered, " That was the first place I stopped to rest when I was on my way here. Perhaps he would know something about this strange seal!"  
  
"Very well then, Link. I wish you safe travels on your journey back there." Rauru said. And other Sages also wished him luck and they gave their good-byes. "Until we meet again, Hero of Time!" As Rauru gave his fair well as well.  
  
Link nodded and thank them as well as Zelda. They both held hands again and then transported themselves back to the Temple of Time.  
  
MonoChronos: That's the end of chapter seven! Now didn't I kept my promise to you all? I told you I wouldn't let you all down. So until the next chapter, please R&R! 


	8. Traveling back to Vallock

MonoChronos: Greetings readers! I'm now writing chapter eight. First however, the dedications to those who have read and reviewed my story so far. Even those that reviewed from under Wild-Roze's penname. Ok, here we go!   
  
This chapter is dedicated to: Great Divide, UltimateDragonMaster (Thank you by the way!), Aria Zephyr (Your welcome, it was my pleasure!), JoboRule (Thank you too! I will try.), SilverCrystal Valkyrie (Thank you, Silver! That means a lot to me. I'm glad that you like the story so far!), TheOminousWriterOfDoom, Quueenie, SawyerZelda, Linkgirl1 (You may never know, then again, I'm not very good with romance stories. So let's just say I'm experimenting alittle. I'm very happy that you love my story so far!), Snowsilver, LastSheikah, and last.. But not least, the ones who convince me to be a ff.net author and also helped me with my recent chapters: Red Chaos Mage, Shadow Girl64, and Wild-Roze.  
  
Disclaimers: Ugh... This again? Alright, but this time it will not be me. Zolaris!! Get in here!  
  
Zolaris: Yeah, what do you want?  
  
Do the disclaimers for me.  
  
Zolaris: Why can't you do it? You're the author!  
  
Because, I don't feel like it, okay? Now just say it! The readers are getting restless.  
  
Zolaris: Alright fine! MonoChronos does NOT own Zelda. Happy?  
  
Very much so... And don't worry folks, I'm really in a good mood today. Enjoy!  
  
Chapter Eight: Traveling back to Vallock  
  
Link and Zelda appeared inside the Temple of Time once again on the Sage's Light Crest where they first teleported themselves from.  
  
They both let go and Link looked into her eyes and began to speak. "Zelda, I must return to Vallock to see Reno." "But Link, I been waiting for you for so many years. I don't want to lose you again!" She said worriedly. "I don't want to let you go! Let me come with you!"  
  
"No, Zelda" He shook his head, "I must do this alone and it may be dangerous for you. Besides, you have a kingdom to run, remember?" He reminded her.  
  
"I can't argue with that. I suppose your right, I do have a responsibility here." She responded, forgetting that she is a queen now and not a princess anymore.  
  
"Then it's agreed, sorry that I have to leave you again Zelda, but this quest may be important. Don't worry though. I will come back to you safely." He assured her, grabbing her gloved hand and placing his other free hand on top of it.  
  
"I understand." She began to glanced down sadly for a moment, then looked at him once more, placing her hand on top of his, "I hope you come back home safely."  
  
"I will Zelda, I promise." He reassured her, hoping that her worries will leave her.  
  
Link and Zelda once again released their grips, sharing one last hug that lasted for only a few seconds then released each other. Zelda given him back the scroll just before Link turned around to leave, just in case it might still be useful to him.   
  
He slowly took the scroll from her hand. He then turned around and headed for the temple entrance, not before he took one last look at her for a few seconds then turn his head ahead of him. He left the temple leaving Zelda behind again like he did seven years ago when he was on his quest to find Navi.  
  
As Link left the temple, he dashed back to the market place to get his horse. He came down the last flight of steps that is connected between the market place and to the Temple of Time. He could see that his horse was taking care of and it appeared that nothing happened to her. The guard that watched her keep his end of the deal.  
  
Link mounted Epona and galloped her out through the castle's main drawbridge that leads out to Hyrule Field. Before he could journey back to Vallock, he needed to keep his word to Malon. That, and he needed to see if she would give him Epona. So he headed back to Lon Lon Ranch.  
  
"Link! What are you doing? Vallock is this way!" Navi directed him.  
  
"I need to keep my word to Malon, I promised her that I will see her again and also, I want to see if she has decided to give me Epona yet." He said to her.  
  
Navi didn't say anything after that, so she just sighed and followed him.  
  
Soon enough, Link galloped Epona through the entrance then slowed down to stop in front her house. It was still day break, so no doubt in his mind that Talon was awake, or was he? Link dismounted Epona then stepped in front of the door and knock on it.  
  
He heard footsteps approaching the door from the other side. The door open half way to reveal itself as Talon.  
  
"Link? Is that you?" He asked wondering.  
  
"Yes it's me." He answered,He looked around then asked, "Is Malon around?"  
  
"Yes she is, she is at the stables feeding the horses. Why do you want to know?" Talon asked curiously.  
  
"Just keeping my word." Is all that Link said.  
  
"Okay..." He said oddly while stroking his beard, "Well, she is at the stables like I said." He reconfirmed Link.  
  
"Alright, thanks Talon." He said. Talon closed the door once Link left for the stables.  
  
Link then approach the stable door and opened it. There, he saw Malon feeding and brushing the horses as Talon told him. Malon turned to Link when he first stepped through the door. Link slowly approached her as she place the brush on a nearby milk crate with a surprised look on her face.  
  
"Link! You came back!" She said happily.  
  
"I told you I would!" He responded, then gave her a sad look, "Unfortunately, I must leave for another quest."  
  
"It won't take you another seven years this time, will it?" She joked, trying to take it well.  
  
"I should say not!" He answered her as he began to laugh. They both shared a laugh for awhile and then, Malon began to speak again.  
  
"Well, I kinda had a feeling that you will be leaving soon. So I came up with THAT decision."  
  
This was the moment Link was waiting for and he braced himself for the decision. "Yes?"  
  
"I have decided that I will give Epona to you! I know that she will aid you on your travels together! Please take good care of her." She said smiling.  
  
"Really? Thank you, Malon! You're the greatest!!" He said excitedly, then he rushed to Malon and gave her a big warm hug as his gratitude and Malon did the same. After awhile, they both release from each other and Malon begin to blush.   
  
"You're welcome, Link." She said gently, "And do please be careful!"  
  
"I will and thanks again!" He replied and then left the stables. While Malon went back to her chores.  
  
Link closed the door behind him. He walked back to HIS horse, climb upon Epona once again. "Link, are you ready to go now?" Navi asked impatiently. "Yes, Navi....Let's go!" And with that, they were off on there way back to Vallock.  
  
A few hours later, nightfall was upon them and they needed a place to stay. I was a long trip back to Vallock since it was eight miles away from Hyrule. But close enough to the Hyrule border. Lucky for them, they were almost there. Link galloped Epona until he saw the deserted town over the horizon. "We're almost there." He said to Navi and Epona.  
  
Later, once they reached the town, Link gallop Epona in a slow pace until he reached Reno's House. It was already dark and Link felt very tired right now. Just as his fairy partner and his horse.  
  
Link dismounted Epona, then guided her by her reins.  
  
As Link was approaching Reno's porch, his door mysteriously opened. There he was, standing near the doorway. As if he was expecting Link to show up! He stepped out of his house and began to speak, "Welcome back, Link! What happened? Did you get lost again?" He joked and begin to laugh.  
  
"Not exactly, I did find my way back to Hyrule alright, but I came back regarding for some information." He corrected him.  
  
Reno stopped laughing after awhile and asked curiously, "Information? What information?"  
  
"I feel very tired, so I will tell you tomorrow." Link said warily, "May I sleep here again tonight?" He asked.  
  
"Of course, Link. I always have room for you." He answered in a friendly manner. "I will take your horse to the stables for you. Go and make yourself at home. Good night Link. I will see you in the morning." He finished.  
  
"Good night and thank you." Link said as he and Navi went inside the house to get some sleep, while Reno took his horse to the stables.  
  
MonoChronos: This ends chapter eight. You know? I feel tired myself. So good night, everyone! Please R&R! 


	9. The Mysterious Seal

MonoChronos: Hello everyone! I don't have anything to say other than the dedications. So here we go!  
  
Aria Zephyr (Thank you, Aria! I'm glad you liked that part!) TheOminousWriterOfDoom (Looks like your friend there is giving you a hard time, eh? Anyway, you are kinda close with your guess. You will see in time.) Shadow Girl64 (You will find out sometime near the end of the story. I have some great plans for it!), and Red Chaos Mage (Thank you, I tried to improve as much as I could. It will take more time though.).  
  
Disclaimers: How many times I need to do this?? Univise! It's your turn!  
  
Univise: *sarcastically* No really?  
  
What's up with my characters today?! First Zolaris, now you! What is the problem?  
  
Univise: *sighs* A lot of things...  
  
............ Ok, You and Zolaris are going to have a long talk with me later. In the meantime, do the disclaimers! Don't make me use these... *points to his Chronos Blades*  
  
Univise: *getting nervous* Ok, Ok!! You win!! MonoChronos does NOT own Zelda or it's contents. He does own this story, Reno, and I'm afraid to say.... US!  
  
That's better. Enjoy the chapter!  
  
Chapter Nine: The Mysterious Seal  
  
In the next morning, Link gathered his things and headed to the kitchen to see Reno. Navi woke up as soon as Link did, then flew beside him. Link needed to see what this mysterious seal that is written here. Perhaps anyone who knew about it, it would be Reno.  
  
"How could I miss this?" He thought to himself. "Yet.... I did see the tablet, but I didn't noticed this seal! Maybe it might mean something related to whatever is there."  
  
Reno was in the kitchen enjoying his breakfast. He then turn to see Link as he entered. "Good morning, Link!" He greeted, "I didn't want to disturb you, so I just waited until you woke up. You were sleeping like...."  
  
"A baby?" Link interrupted, "Yeah, it was a long trip to get here. Navi and I, including Epona, were very tired." He explained.  
  
"Yeah, I knew that when I first saw you again." He said,   
  
"First, let me make you some breakfast," He offered, "Then you could tell me what this information you wanted to know from me that you couldn't ask last night."  
  
"Sure, I would like that!" He accepted, hearing his stomach growl like a wolfo. Reno in the other hand didn't hear his stomach growl. If he did, Link would have felt embarrassed.  
  
Once Reno fix his breakfast, Link went to sit at the table. Once Reno gave his plate to him, he began to eat everything on his plate until he was finished. Once he was done eating every last bit of food. Reno sat on a chair near him and began to speak.  
  
"Well Link, are you going to explain what information you need from me?" Reno asked curiously at him.  
  
"Yeah, I have this scroll that I took to Queen Zelda and...."  
  
Reno interrupted, "Did you say.... Queen Zelda?"  
  
"Yeah, why?" Link asked.  
  
"Nothing, please continue with your explanation." He apologized.  
  
Link looked at him oddly, what did he know about Zelda and Hyrule if he never lived there? Link shrugged off the thought, then continued, "Well anyway, I took this scroll to Queen Zelda to get it deciphered. She couldn't understand the writing so we.... uhh.... took it to someone who can." Link was a modest person, he couldn't just say that he took it to see the Sages about it.  
  
"That's not the point though." He finished.  
  
"Then what is?" Reno asked as he wondered.  
  
Link reached into his pouch, took out the scroll, unwrapped it, and then he pointed at the seal that Rauru was talking about. "This..." He said.  
  
Reno looked at the scroll carefully at what Link was pointing at. Reno was surprise to see what he was looking at. He then he had a surprised look on his face. As though, he knew something about it.  
  
"Link! I know what this is!"  
  
"You do?" Link asked interested.  
  
"Yes Link, this is none other then the seal of Sun and Moon Crest!" He answered.  
  
"Sun and Moon Crest?" Link repeated with curiosity.  
  
  
  
"Yes.... It belongs to the Sage of the Sun and Moon Temples." He answered again. Link nodded then listened as Reno continued with his story, "Unfortunately, this was long before my time. According to Hyrule Legends, the Temple of the Sun and the Temple of the Moon had a strange connection to the Great Temple. These are the Ancient Lost Temples of Hyrule!"  
  
Link seemed to look interested in his story, he wanted to learn more of these lost temples. No wonder that Zelda and the Sages knew nothing about it! It's seem that Rauru was right to take his scroll to someone would know about the seal.  
  
"Because of this, the great goddesses sealed the Great Temple away somewhere near here. And since the other two temples are connected to it, they mysteriously vanished along with it." Reno finished with his story Then Link began to speak once he was done.  
  
"Great Temple? Sun and Moon Sage? What are you talking about?" He snapped, finding this hard to understand. Link calm down and apologize for his rudeness. He never acted like that before. "I'm sorry Reno, I didn't mean to snap like that. I have more questions then I started with." He said with his apologies.  
  
"It alright Link, I don't quite don't know much myself." He accepted his apology, "All I know these lost temples were part of Hyrule a long time ago, before my time as I said."  
  
"Why were the temples sealed away in the first place?" Link asked, wanted to know more as much as he could as he scratched his head.  
  
Reno shook his head, "I don't know, but if you manage to find THIS place and IF the Sage is still there. Maybe he or she will tell you. Knowing that this person is a Sage, he or she will explain it more about it then I could. That is all I know.... I'm Sorry I couldn't be as much help as you wanted." He said as he apologized.  
  
"It's okay, Reno. You told me as much as you could." He assured him. Link begin to think of something that might interest Reno.  
  
"Say Reno, would you like to en-company me to this expedition?" Link asked.  
  
"Sure Link, I would like that." Reno accepted Link's offer. "Let me get my things and I will be with you in a minute." He said, and after that, Reno left to head to get his things he need for his journey with his new friend. While Link waited for him near the door that leads outside.  
  
After a few minutes, Reno was equipped with his sword and traveling bag full of supplies that he may need for the trip. The traveling bag was brown and was half the size of Link's shield. The traveling bag also has a strap that goes over around his chest so Reno can carry it behind his back so his hands can remain free.  
  
"I'm ready Link, let's get going." He said with a confident grin and the sense of exploration in his eyes.  
  
Link then nodded, he opened the door went outside along with Reno right behind him. Once they were outside, Reno closed the door and locked it. They went to the stables to get their horses.   
  
Once they arrived, they opened the stalls where their horses are kept. Link settle up Epona while Reno sets up his horse, "Apollo." Apollo was his black stallion with a white main and white tail much like Epona's. They both then mounted upon their horses. Reno then asked a question.  
  
"So Link, where are we going anyway?" He asked, wondering why Link didn't mention it in the first place and he didn't asked after he accepted until now.  
  
"Oh, sorry. We are going to the place where I found...well actually... copied the scroll."   
  
"Copied?" Reno asked with curiosity.  
  
"I will explain it to you on the way. Follow me!" Link said and was off along with Reno trailing behind! When Reno catched up to him. Link then explained to Reno about the scroll that Navi made for him to take to Zelda.  
  
MonoChronos: This ends chapter nine. I don't know for sure if I'm getting better or worst with my chapters so far, even this one! What do you readers think? Please don't flame me though. See you all at the next chapter! And please R&R! 


	10. The Great Temple

MonoChronos: Sorry that I took so long to update this. I was going through a deep depression and it's hard to write anything when you feel depressed. Now, I feel okay that my friends were able to help me through it and... I am thankful for it. Okay, on with the dedications!  
  
This chapter goes to: TheOminousWriterOfDoom, JoboRule, Ri2 (Oh you have no idea! I'm just getting warmed up, but thanks!), Aria Zephyr, Shadow Girl64 (You haven't reviewed yet, but I will include you in here anyway!), Red Chaos Mage, MomoAdachi (Thank you MomoAdachi! I'm glad you are enjoying the story so far!), and SilverCrystal Valkyrie (Thank you, Silver! I thought I might have been getting worst than better with my chapters for a while there!)  
  
Zolaris: Well, that was a great intermission we went to at Shadow Girl's realm. But you MonoChronos were extremely late.  
  
Yeah, I know.... My stupid alarm clock didn't go off and I didn't have enough to get ready for her intermission!  
  
Zolaris: Yes, but you didn't arrive soon enough. Her intermission was nearly over by the time you showed up.  
  
Well, I had to look good for the intermission. I don't want to go there looking horrible.  
  
Zolaris: *rolls eyes* Yeah right. I saw the way you look at her. You wanted to look your best for her. Not her intermission.  
  
*blushes* What?! We are just friends! That has nothing to do with it! Can we just do the disclaimers now? And besides, I was just being myself with her and atleast I made it to her intermission at the last moment for a personal interview.  
  
Zolaris: *rolls eyes again* Sure, whatever...  
  
*shakes head* I will deal with you later. In the meantime, I'll going to do the disclaimers. I don't own anything from Nintendo, that even includes Zelda. Go Zolaris, go find Univise and tell him all about the intermission. I'm going to stay here for awhile until the chapter is finished.  
  
Zolaris: Alright I'm going. *vanishes*  
  
Ugh... Characters. Enjoy the chapter everyone!  
  
Chapter Ten: The Great Temple  
  
Link and Reno just arrived at the place where Link and Navi found the large tablet near a large lake that is located near the border of Hyrule. Link just finished his explanation to Reno on how he and Navi made a complete duplicate of the tablet into a scroll with the help of Navi's fairy magic. Then told him the story why Link needed to take the scroll to Zelda. But Link didn't mention anything about the Sages, so he had to make up something.  
  
"This is the place, Reno. This is were Navi and I found the tablet." Link told him, pointing at the strange structure near the lake.  
  
"I see it Link, Let's go check it out. Now that you NOW know more about it. Then perhaps it will be less threaten to us." Reno explained.  
  
Link nodded and looked at him, "Yeah... Now that I know what the tablet says and what it's there for. Then we would be in no danger." He said in agreement. And with that, they both dismounted their horses and walked up to the large tablet together, but still on their guard.  
  
Once they were both standing in front of it, Link reached into his magical pouch and pulled out six colorful medallions, each radiating with their own power. "Now that I and Navi knows what this things does, I guess it's safe to put these medallions into it's slots." He said out loud to himself.  
  
Reno listened to what he said, and stopped him before Link attempted to put one of the medallions into one of the slots. "Wait Link!! Think about what you are doing first before put one of those things into the slots!!" He warned him as though if he was yelling.  
  
Link jumped a little, but tried not to show it. Reno almost gave him a heart attack for making him jump like that! And almost dropping the medallions. "What is it, Reno?" Link responded immediately.  
  
"Didn't the scroll or the tablet say anything on how and where to insert them?" Reno asked.  
  
"Yeah, but I don't know what it meant exactly." Link answered, "It just said to put them in. It didn't give any exact details!"  
  
"I see..." Said Reno, rubbing his chin, he then took a glance at the medallions that Link is holding. Then asked, "Link... If I may ask, where did you find those medallions?"  
  
"I got them as... uhh... a gift from some friends that I helped out." Link lied, "Wait! I just remembered something!"  
  
"What? What did you remember?" Reno asked curiously.  
  
"According to this tablet or the scroll I used, it says something about placing three of these medallions that represents the sun and the other, the moon."  
  
"It might be some kind of puzzle that we must figure out." Reno thought, crossing his arms.  
  
"I suppose your right," Link agreed. He dusted off the tablet on the center to reveal the Sun and Moon Crest upon it. As he looked, the crest was in a full circle with the medallion insertions surrounding it. The crest had two halves, one half was half of the sun and the other half was a crescent moon, sort of an yin-yang!   
  
Link thought carefully to where to insert them. He needed to do this right and on his first try. He didn't want to think about the coinsurances if he got it wrong. He thought to himself, "Which one of these represents the sun and the other the moon?"  
  
Link took awhile to think about it as he looked at both the medallions and the insertions around the Sun and Moon Crest. He was good with solving puzzles when he was exploring the dungeons and the other temples in Hyrule. But this one, had him stumped. He knew that his medallions were the key to solving this puzzle... but how? Then he finally had it!  
  
"I know what to do!" Link thought to himself in conclusion. He inserted the Medallions of Fire, Light, and Forest into the Sun's side and the others, Shadow, Spirit, and Water on the Moon's side. Then he back away from it.  
  
Soon enough, each of the medallions began to glow brightly as did the Triforce Insignia. Confirming them that Link inserted the medallions correctly into their representing slots.  
  
"Link! Reno! Look... over at the lake!" Navi shouted to get their attention.  
  
Both Link and Reno looked at Navi, then out at the lake. And what they saw was a large whirlpool forming in the middle of it! Link and Reno stared out at it, and were ready for anything that might be in there. They didn't unsheathe their weapons though. If they need to, they would right away.  
  
They then saw something rising in the middle of it, a structure of some sort. Has it continues to rise. All three adventures noticed that the structure was made entirely out of marble! There were also a few windows around it, but only at the top area of it. An arch shape structure over what seems to be the entrance along with the Triforce and the Sun and Moon Crest on the background of it. The temple looked pretty hard to describe since it was well built in a special way. The temple itself seem to be more of a tower than an temple.  
  
As the temple finally stopped, it began to create a light bridge to the temple. The same exact light bridge that the Sages created that lead into Ganondorf's Castle when Link went off to defeat the mighty evil king and rescue Princess Zelda.   
  
Once the temple was risen and with the light bridge created, both the Triforce Insignia and the medallions stopped glowing. The medallions then fell onto the ground. Link picked them up and placed them back into his magical pouch and they both walked across the bridge with caution as Navi flew trailing behind them.  
  
"Let's be on our guard, we don't know what we will find inside." Reno suggested.  
  
Link nodded in agreement, then said, "Yeah, not to mention that this place is massive. We might even get lost in there."  
  
When they all reached the door, Link opened it and they all entered the temple. When they were inside, they see a huge hallway before them. Even though the temple was submerge underwater for countless centuries. It appears that nothing inside seem to be rusted or decayed. It had no effects or showing of age whatsoever!  
  
There where a curtain amount of different statues everywhere in their individual place into the walls. There is a extremely large tile floor that was also made of pure marble just like outside of the temple and there were many other hallways and other doors that are silver with gold knobs along side of it. The place was defiantly massive and well decorated as they all stared at it in awe.  
  
"I'm guessing that this area is the Great Hall!" Link said, trying to confirm his observation, "So it would mean... that we are inside the legendary Great Temple!"   
  
"I would think so." Reno agreed quite obviously.  
  
"Hey guys! Look over here!" Navi called out to them as she was flying at a nearby huge door at the end of the main hallway.  
  
Both Link and Reno were approaching the door where Navi was flying at. When they got there, they noticed that this door an double door that Link saw at Hyrule Castles's main door. It was just as big and well decorated then the others.   
  
It was made of pure gold with two crystal door knobs installed into it. There was also a Triforce and the Sun and Moon Crest etched onto the doors that look very much what they saw earlier outside of the temple's entrance.  
  
Link attempted to open the door when suddenly, he heard someone's voice called out to them that didn't belong to his companions.  
  
"Stop!! Don't open that door!!" The voice called sharply.  
  
MonoChronos: That ends chapter ten and I think this is a good place to end the chapter don't you think. Looks like Link and his companions might have some company with them. I'm sure that you readers might know who this mysterious person is, right? Oh! Before I go, Shadow Girl64 and I are co-authoring a story together. If you all like? You all may read it at the meantime and let us know what you all think. It would be most appreciated. I think it's really good and the chapter are longer. I believe it may interest you all and it's location is mention at the bottom part of my bio. So until the next chapter! Please R&R! *vanishes* 


	11. The Mysterious Relics of Great Power

MonoChronos: Here I am again writing chapter eleven! Hmm. Looks like that I have only gotten two reviews since the last chapter I wrote.  
  
Univise: (Sarcastically) Nooo, you think?  
  
MonoChronos:.....  
  
Univise: What??  
  
MonoChronos: (Shakes head) Well, even so. I can't let that stop me. This chapter is dedicated to: Ri2 and TheOminousWriterOfDoom! Thank you both for reviewing my last chapter! Ri2? Thank you for the compliment! I liked the way I thought of what Great Temple should look like! Considering that it's the Great Temple, I needed it to look the best out of the rest of the temples in Hyrule. TheOminousWriterOfDoom? Thank you very much! Stick around, and you will see how well this story will go!  
  
Now, to do the disclaimers. Univise? Would you like to do the honors?  
  
Univise: (Still sarcastic) Ohhh sure oh mighty MonoChronos, I would love to say the disclaimers for you. NOT!!  
  
Your asking for trouble, aren't you? (Unsheathes his Chronos Blades)  
  
Univise: Yikes!!! (Vanishes)  
  
Yeah, that's what I thought. (Resheathes them) Looks like I have do it, but I'm going to make it short and simple. The disclaimers are mentioned in the last few chapters. Take your pick! And as always, please enjoy!  
  
Chapter Eleven: The Mysterious Relics of Great Power  
  
As Link and his companions heard the voice called to them, they all immediately turned around. They then saw a man around that looked around Link's age. He was tall and slimmed as Link too.  
  
He was wearing a long silver white like robe with gold trimmings at the edges of it. The gold trimmings had a design of strange runes that Link has never seen before; perhaps the same exact markings that Link and Navi saw earlier back at the large tablet near the lake. The upper body of the robe is a "V" shape, as it stretches out over the shoulders, as his sleeves are long and baggie like. He had long white hair just as much as Reno's and had medium green eyes. In the center of the robe is a diamond shape emblem of the Triforce with the Sun and Moon Crest, just as it was shown around the temple.  
  
"Who are you?! And why don't want us to open this door!" Link called back.  
  
"My name is Sirus. And I'm the guardian of the Great Temple as well as the Sun and Moon Mage." Sirus introduce himself, "I don't want you three to open it because behind those doors lies a great power." He explained, in a gallant, but yet firm voice.  
  
"Power? What kind of power? And you are the Sun and Moon Sage?" Link asked blinky.  
  
"No, not a Sage, a Mage." Sirus corrected him, "And this power that I speak of is a power that can destroy the Universe, if anyone with evil intentions ever has possession of it."  
  
"You mean like the Triforce?"  
  
"No, it's not anything like the Triforce. It's a lot more powerful then that ancient golden relic." Sirus paused before continuing, "This power is capable of destroying the Universe as I stated before. The Triforce only has the power to control this world." He explained, then ask, "By the way, who are you three?"  
  
"My name is Link." He introduced himself, "And here on my right is my fairy friend, Navi, and this guy beside me is Reno." Link finished, as he introduces his other two companions with him.  
  
"Very well then, Link, Reno, and Navi. Please fallow me and I will tell you what I know." He said, as he walked pass them and headed to the doors and opened them, and then entered.  
  
Link and his friends did what he said and fallowed Sirus into the next room where Sirus told them not to enter before.  
  
When they all entered, they saw how huge and beautiful the place is. The place look much like the secret chamber inside the Temple of Time, except that the bricks were made of pure gold and the ceiling had a large skylight with the Sun looking down at them. In the very center of the room, was a very large Triforce Insignia with the Sun and Moon Crest on the background of it. Just like all the others around the temple, especially Sirus had attached to his robe.  
  
Also in the center of it, is a small silver pedestal with an object that appears to be floating above it. That is both half silver and gold. They then spotted Sirus standing beside it.  
  
"What you see before you is none other than the Rod of Chronos, a relic of great power." He said as he face the object and with Link and the others approaching to get a better look at it.  
  
"At the ends of this rod supposed to be two orbs. The Orb of Life and the Orb of Death, Light and Dark, Order and Chaos." Sirus explained further, "This rod has the power to destroy the Universe or save it, depending on the one who holds it."  
  
Reno rubbed his chin, "I see. So who ever possesses it, will not only control the world, but the Universe as will?"  
  
"Yes, that is exactly what I am saying. Just not anyone can take it though."  
  
"What do you mean?" Link asked.  
  
"Just as the legendary Master Sword back at the Temple of Time. It requires someone with great courage to remove it and a pure heart to use its power." Sirus answered.  
  
"So that it will prevent evil ones to ever use it, right?"  
  
"Yes, exactly! Now you understand."  
  
"Yes we do!" All three agreed together as they nodded. Link began to speak, "So where are these orbs located exactly?"  
  
"The orbs are both located in the Sun Temple and the Moon Temple." He answered, and then added more to further explain it,  
  
"The thing is, the Moon Temple is hard to find because it only appears at night in the phase of a full moon. As for the Sun Temple, well, that should be easy to find considering it only appears during the day. The only set back is that, it will ONLY appear if the sky is not too cloudy."  
  
"So where are the temples located then?" Link asked.  
  
Sirus sighed a bit, trying to answer all these questions that Link and his friends are asking. He then cleared his throat and answered, "The Sun Temple is located to the east of here. If you keep going strait, starting from behind this temple. You will eventually find it on a high plateau. I strongly suggest that you all head there first if you are all planning of going." He suggested.  
  
"We are. and the Moon Temple too." Link said.  
  
Sirus closed his eyes briefly and looked at them as he smiled warmly, "Very well then, once you have collected the Orb of Order and shown it to me, then I will tell you the exact location of where you may find both the Moon Temple and the Orb of Chaos." He said.  
  
They all nodded, "We understand."  
  
"Good, now there is still more I have to tell you. But I may have to take you all to another place." He told them, and with that, he used his powers to transport them all in a mysterious glowing light of both light and darkness around them, "Hey! Were are you taking us?!" Link asked immediately. "You will see." He responded.  
  
Then they all just simply vanished into nothingness.  
  
MonoChronos: That ends Chapter Eleven. I hope you all enjoyed the story so far? And as for the other story that Shadow Girl64 and I are working on. Well, it may be discontinued, but we shall see. So until the next chapter, please R&R and good night everyone! 


	12. The Tale behind the Temples

MonoChronos: Greetings readers! I have yet again returned with another chapter. I haven't seen Univise and Zolaris anywhere today. Hmm. I wonder where they went? Oh well, I must progress without them. Maybe they will return on the next chapter, but who knows? Anyhow, on with the dedications for those who have reviewed my last chapter!  
  
This chapter goes to: TheOminousWriterOfDoom, Ri2 (Actually Ri2, so far I have plans for the Sun Temple and I think you might be amazed on what this one will look like. As for the Moon Temple, I haven't thought of anything yet, but I will! Now, as for your question, you will find out in due time.), JobuRule (Why thank you! You have no idea how means!), Shadow Girl64 (Welcome back, Shadow Girl! I was wondering were you went! And thanks!), and it appears that I have a new reviewer! Chibi Genna! (Welcome, Chibi Genna! Thanks for the compliment and you are welcome as well! I'm glad that you have enjoyed my story thus far! Also, thanks for pointing that out to me. On this chapter, I will include any left out info I didn't put into my last chapter of the rod's power.). This chapter is even dedicated to a close friend of mine and her penname will be mentioned in this chapter.  
  
Disclaimers: I don't own anything, zilch, nada, of Zelda! Besides the copy of the game of course, which I did bought with the use of my own money.  
  
Chapter Twelve: The Tale behind the Temples  
  
Soon, Sirus has brought Link and his friends inside a strange dark place as soon as they appeared.  
  
"Where are we?" Link demanded, as he looked around in the dark room.  
  
"As I said before, you will see soon enough." Sirus stated, "Computer! Activate light systems!" He yelled out.  
  
As soon as he said those words, the entire area began to light up. Link and the others were shook of what they saw. They never seen anything like this before and it was new to them. The area was obviously made of some kind of metals and the area had flashing lights everywhere that they never saw before. It amazed and kind of scared them at the same time. They never saw technology like this before.  
  
As they looked around even more, they notice signs above the doors, or at least, they think they are doors. The doors are also made of the same type of metals.  
  
"What is this place?" Reno asked, seeming impressed.  
  
"We are within a light ship that crash landed here one thousand years ago. We are inside the so-called briefing room, I think. and the name of this ship is called MomoAdachi. I was amazed that it still works!" Sirus paused before continuing, "Unfortunately, this ship can never fly again, but that's another story." Then he looked at each of them, "Before I tell you anything else, do any of you have any more questions for me?" He asked.  
  
Link and his companions didn't know what a light ship was, so they didn't bother to ask. Not at the time anyways. Right now, they want to know of the temples and its relics.  
  
Navi then thought of a question and began to speak up, since she hadn't done so in awhile. "Yes, I have a question!" Navi shouted.  
  
"What is it, Navi?"  
  
"Well, umm. you said that only a good person can take the rod, right?"  
  
"Yes, that's what I explained before inside the temple, did you not understand?"  
  
"Not really." Navi said blushing, "It's just that, since only a good person and take the rod. How would it be possible for someone with evil intentions to take it? There's no way!"  
  
"Well, that is a very good question little friend. I guess I didn't make myself clear enough. You see, only a good person can remove the rod. If only after that happens, then someone evil can easily claim it for themselves. We only hope that it never comes to that. Otherwise, the world and the universe will be doomed." Sirus answered, and then turned to the others. "Does anyone else have any more questions before I continue what why I brought you all here?"  
  
There was a short silence for a while, it was soon then, Sirus acknowledge it.  
  
"Good, very well then. Now I will tell you all what entirely transpired to these events why the temples were built in the first place. Come with me over here." Sirus instructed them, as lead them to a nearby terminal. He pressed a few buttons to activate the monitors and show anything he was typing to show up on screen.  
  
"This ship has recorded all of Hyrule's history, long before the Great War. It is here, it will tell you all why these temples were built."  
  
They all went to a nearby table and sat on comfortable seats. Link had never sat on seats like these before, he could get used to this, especially after his hardships on his adventures. He then placed his arms in front of him. Reno then took his seat and did the same while Navi sat on Link's shoulders. They all turned to look at Sirus as he began to tell the story from reading what's on screen.  
  
Sirus took a deep breath before telling the story. "Long before the Great War in Hyrule, there was a powerful being known as Chronos. That rod I showed to you all belongs to him."  
  
They all gasp in surprise! "You mean that there is a powerful being here?" Link interrupted.  
  
"Yes Link" Sirus answered, "but WAS at the time. He was so powerful that it took the three great goddesses, the Sages, and myself; to take him down and seal him away. We all had a difficult time containing him. If we all fought him alone, including the goddesses, that would be suicide. Knowing that our power individually was no match against the fiend and since he cannot be defeated, we had no other choice but to combine our powers. It took every bit of energy we had to contain him. Before we could do so, the great goddesses created the Great Temple while the Sages of the past and myself used our powers to distract him."  
  
He took another breath before continuing while all this festinated with Link and company.  
  
"Once the goddesses completed their task, then soon enough, they distracted him away from us as we did for them. We needed to act quickly, so we did our part by combining our power and summoning a sealing spell. When we were finished, the spell took affect right away as our power surround him in pure light energy and taken inside the Great Temple."  
  
"So he is inside the place we just were recently?" Link asked.  
  
"Yes, but there is more." He answered as he raised his hand in front of him, telling the group that he is not finished yet.  
  
"Once he was contained, he was trying to escape! We didn't have much time left until he does. Din told us it wasn't enough, and we needed more power then that. The Sages and myself were exusted. We had no power left. It was then I noticed something on the floor. It was Chronos' Rod! It seemed the rod had unlimited power as both sides of it, as it glowed mysteriously. I then asked the goddesses to create a special type of pedestal for it. They agreed to my wishes and they created of what you just saw. I then placed the Rod onto it, the as soon as it happened, the rod's mysterious power was able to contain him to this very day. After it was over, I took the orbs away from the rod and then I asked the goddesses to help me hide them so that their power can never be used. They agreed to my terms to which is now the Moon Temple and the Sun Temple that the goddesses and I created." He finally finished.  
  
Link and the others got up from their chairs, just as Sirus turned off the monitors. Reno then begins to asked,  
  
"So is that it or is there more to that story?"  
  
"There may be more, but that will do for now. I won't go into anymore details until you collect the orb from the Sun Temple." Said Sirus, "Come, let's head back, I am sure that you are all anxious to get started on your quest." They all shared a laugh. "That we are, my friend, that we are!" Reno said as he laughed.  
  
Soon after that moment, they were all once again surrounded by that mysterious glowing light and dark power and simply vanished into nothingness back to the Great Temple. Not before Sirus told the ship to deactivate itself.  
  
MonoChronos: That ends chapter twelve! Did you find this one informative? As you can see, I tried to put in much detail into it as I could. Plus, I'm also working on my other story that I just started. So it will be while until I update this again. Just so you all of you great readers/reviewers know. So see you all on the next chapter and please R&R! 


	13. The Seal of Chronos

MonoChronos: I have decided to write this next chapter ASAP, considering that some info might not have been explained yet or should have been, so this chapter may seem alittle short of what I usually write. Because I needed to clear a few things that might help understand this story well. Then I will go back to my usually written chapters. That is until if that ever happens again. Now for the dedications!  
  
This chapter goes to: MomoAdachi (You are most welcome, MomoAdachi! It was my pleasure.), Ri2 (Yes it is, I will try to explain it on this chapter. If not, then the next.), TheOminousWriterOfDoom (Yes, you are right. I didn't explain why they should find the orbs, but I will soon. The world is at peace as you said, but not for long. There is more then meets the eye and as I stated before, you will find out.), and JoboRule (Yes, I guess you can say that and thank you! And thanks you for adding my story to your fav. stories list!).  
  
Disclaimers: Geez! How many times I have to do this??  
  
(Appears) Zolaris: As long as you're still writing this story, it will be as long as it takes.  
  
Zolaris? Where were you?!  
  
Zolaris: Univise and I went to a character convention. It was okay, but I didn't like it much. I ran into Anri and Sol, two nice fairies that I met in Aria Zephyr's realm when I was on my way here. It's funny how Sol almost has the same name as I do.  
  
So, where is Univise?  
  
Zolaris: He said something to me before I left that he needed to head to Shadow Girl64's realm after the convention was over. He didn't tell me exactly what it is, so I just shrugged it off and left.  
  
I see and you're right, as long as I am still writing this, I have to do so. I should have only put in on chapter one so that it will include all of the chapters (Sighs), oh will. You return to my realm and I will be there when this chapter is finished.  
  
Zolaris: Understood. (Vanishes)  
  
I do not own anything of Zelda! But that would be really cool if I did! That way, I could live the life of luxury!! And enjoy the chapter! (Even though, it may be short.)  
  
Chapter Thirteen: The Seal of Chronos  
  
Soon enough, Sirus and the others were back inside the Great Temple. Link and his friends were about to turn to leave the temple and head for the Sun Temple. It was then; Sirus stopped them before they left.  
  
"Wait! There is something important I have to tell you before you all leave! Not to mention, it's starting to worry me."  
  
"Well, what is it?" Link asked.  
  
"I apologize for not mentioning this to you before because it may worry you as well, but I didn't want to stress you all." Sirus apologized before continuing,  
  
"The reasons why I need you to bring me back the orbs is because the seal on Chronos is weakening. After his sealing, he gave us some kind of warning, all he said was: When the sun and the moon meet, I will be free and you shall all suffer my wrath!!!" He quoted, then exclaimed,  
  
"We all knew what he meant by that and in a few days, the seal WILL break!"  
  
"Sounds familiar." Link muttered, as he thought of the time when he was in Termina and he only HAD a few days, three exactly, to stop a moon from falling. Lucky for him, he had his trusty ocarina to help him out.  
  
"What?! Didn't you just say that his rod is keeping him from being free?!" Reno asked, finding this seemly confusing.  
  
"Yes I did and I thought that too at the time." He answered, "So that is why we must prepare ourselves before that happens! As I said back at the ship, I will explain more to you once you have collected the first orb as well as where you can find the next and last one. Hurry!! We do not have much time left!" He warned them.  
  
"He's right, guys! We must go now and head for the Sun Temple immediately!" Navi agreed, fluttering up and down near Link, telling him to get a move on.  
  
Link nodded. "Yes, let's go! The sooner we get started, the sooner we can stop this before it is too late!" Link said as he turns to face his friends.  
  
"But Link, we don't even know how much time we have left, let alone how much exactly a few days is! It could be anywhere within a week!" Reno pointed out.  
  
"I know, but I'm sure this well not take long!" Link replied, "The sooner we get the first orb, Sirus will then explain to us what else he knows about it!"  
  
"Very well then, Link. I just hope you know what you're doing." Reno stated. And with that, they immediately ran out of the temple. Link took one last look behind him when the others went ahead of him; he then noticed that Sirus had vanished. Waiting for them to return with the orb. The huge door that leads into the chamber where they just were close by it self. Link then turned back around and went to catch up with his friends, waiting for him outside.  
  
MonoChronos: That ends chapter thirteen! I apologize if this one was short, but I needed to clear a few things up that I didn't explain before in the last few chapters, as I said before. I hope this helps? Now as I said on the last chapter, it will be awhile until I update this again, since I will be working on my other story too. So until next time, good night everyone! Please R&R! 


	14. The Night Before the Journey to the Sun ...

MonoChronos: Thanksgiving has come and gone really quickly hasn't? Though, the month isn't over yet, it will be soon. Then Christmas will be coming up next. In addiction, today is my birthday! Depending if I post this on time, oh well. So far, I've been writing this story ever since, well, I think around near the end of the summer. I can't believe how far I've gotten with it! I didn't realize until now that my first fic would be that good when I first started! Thank you to all those for reading and reviewing it! Now the dedications!  
  
This chapter goes to: Shadow Girl64 (Yes, you got it right! That's exactly what it means! I'm sure the other readers got that too!), Quueenie (It's okay, no problem at all! I'm glad you like my story. As you read on, you will understand the story better to this point, I hope.), TheOnimousWriterOfDoom (Lol! Thanks, I sure hope so!), Matthew Matteson, My Final Death (Lol! I will take your word for it! Thank you very much!), Ri2 (Thank you, Ri2! Actually, that is what I was aiming for along with any missing details on my last chapter.), SilverCrystal Valkyrie (That's okay, it's not your fault. I am sure that many young authors here in ff.net are going through the same thing. You are most welcome; I'm greatful to be friends with you too!), and this one also goes to another great friend of mine, Lid'l Rogue (This one will go to you too!)!  
  
Okay, Univise has been gone ever before Thanksgiving. Where is he?!  
  
Zolaris: MonoChronos!! I bring urgent news!!  
  
Well, what is it?  
  
Zolaris: I went to your realm recently and I noticed that he took his weapons and equipment with him!  
  
That's what I was afraid of. I too noticed that when I was there. It appears that Univise is up to no good. I hope he doesn't do anything foolish. Zol. (A portal opens and a letter drops out from it, then closes) .What's this?? (Picks it up from the floor and begins to read it) Oh no!! This cannot be!  
  
Zolaris: What is it, MonoChronos?  
  
It's from Univise and he is planning something. I have feared the worst, but I will not reveal it until the next chapter. Right now, we are taking to much chapter time and we need to get started on it. Zolaris, would you like to do the honors to do the disclaimers?  
  
Zolaris: Yes, that is understandable, we should get started and reveal the letter until the next chapter. And yes, I would like to: MonoChronos does not own anything from the true creator of Zelda and his material. MonoChronos does own this story though and his ideas to it.  
  
Very well done.  
  
Zolaris: Thank you. (Vanishes)  
  
Enjoy the chapter!  
  
Chapter Fourteen: The Night Before the Journey to the Sun Temple  
  
As soon as Link left the Great Temple's entrance, there were his friends waiting for him outside, upon the light bridge from where they all crossed. Reno on the other hand, was wondering what Link was waiting for in there when they went ahead of him. He thought Link wanted to get the first orb right away, "The Orb of Light", so that Sirus could explain what else he knows about the rod's power and the tale behind it. Reno decided not to think about it anymore, and that the answers will come to him in due time.  
  
Once Link has rejoined the group on the bridge, they all walked back to shore. As they crossed back, Reno began to ask Link a quick and simple question.  
  
"So Link, what were you waiting for in there? I thought you wanted to leave right away?"  
  
"Yeah, I do." Link said, "I wanted to go back and ask Sirus a question before I leave. By the time I went back, he was already gone. Then those big doors closed on me."  
  
Reno couldn't help but laugh. "I guess this his strange way of saying: Go! Go! Hurry before it's too late!! I will answer anything you want to say and I will explain anything else I know. But for now, you must acquire the first orb!!" He said, still chucking.  
  
"Yeah, I suppose." Link said, unsure of that. Navi couldn't help but giggle from what Reno just said.  
  
Link just glared at Navi and said, "Navi! Don't encourage him!"  
  
"I'm sorry Link." Navi apologize, as stops herself, "But you got to admit, it was pretty funny."  
  
Reno calmed down and also gave his apologies, "I'm sorry, Link. I didn't mean."  
  
Link turned back to Reno as he raised his hand in understanding, then put it down on his side, "It's okay, Reno." Link accepted, no needed to explain to him, "It's just I have a lot on my mind. Trying to collect the orbs before Chronos escapes. I never have a chance to relax when I finally returned to Hyrule. And here I am again, saving Hyrule like last time." He paused then added, "Not to mention, this so-called Universe Sirus keeps talking about. I guess I'm not in a cheerful mood right now, or atleast not today."  
  
"Yeah, you been very tense ever since we found that tablet. It's no wonder you feel the way you do!" Navi agreed sweetly as she comfort him. "Like last time? You mean you saved Hyrule once before?" Reno asked curiously.  
  
"Long story." Link stated, "Something we don't have time for. Right now, we need to be on our way to the Sun Temple. When we finish with our quest, then I might consider telling you two of my adventures along with the adventure that Navi and I did together in Hyrule seven years back." He explained, trying to change the subject.  
  
"Very well, Link. I think that is a good idea at the time being." Reno said respectfully. "But it may not be a good idea to leave and search for the temple right away since night fall is almost here." He suggested.  
  
Link nodded in agreement and said, "Yeah, those woods are so dark at night. We might end up getting lost, even if we make one simple turn in there. Tomorrow morning, we should get a early start."  
  
They all agreed to the idea and they decided to set up camp, but not before Navi said something that they haven't even thought of.  
  
"Wait Link! How are we supposed to cross the lake first? It's so big!" She brought up an interesting point. "Not to mention, that both the horses can't swim across that lake." She continued.  
  
"That's a very interesting point, Navi. But I have already thought of how to cross it." Link responded confidently.  
  
"Really? How?" Navi asked.  
  
"Easy, Farore's Wind!" He simply answered.  
  
"But Link, that spell only works in dungeons!" She began to argue, still in a calm voice.  
  
"Hmm. good point. Do you have any better ideas?" He resorted.  
  
Navi had to think about this, she didn't have any ideas at the moment. Then Link said, "Well, you go ahead and think about it while Reno and I set up camp." After that, Link went to gather firewood from the nearby forest while Reno set up some sleeping bags he made himself. He even packed an extra one for Link so he wouldn't have to sleep on the cold hard ground.  
  
Reno placed the sleeping bags far enough away where the fire will be, but still close enough for it's warmth.  
  
Nightfall finally came; Link and Reno managed to finish their chores in time. The firewood that Link gathered from the nearby forest was enough to last for the night; he placed a few to start the fire and placed a few others on standby when needed. Link laid his things on the ground as Reno did the same. Link took out his bow and an arrow from his magical pouch. He firmly griped onto his bow, placed an arrow on it, pulled it back studiedly. He then place a fire spell on the arrow with his magic and with a twang, the arrow flew at the camp fire spot, igniting it completely as it burst into flames.  
  
Reno and Link sat around the fire. It is then, that Navi finally came up with something!  
  
"Link! I think I might have an idea to cross the lake!" She announced to get their attention.  
  
Link and Reno looked at Navi with interest. "Well, what is it, Navi?" Link asked.  
  
"You will find out tomorrow. For now, let's enjoy the night and then get some sleep." She regarded slyly, as she flew to hide under Link's hat for warmth.  
  
Link didn't know what Navi was planning. Whatever it is, he trusts her on it and hoped it will work. During that time, Reno was busy taking out some fish that he prepared. It looks like that he was fishing at the time Link went to gather some firewood. It's a good thing too considering that Link was getting hungry. Reno placed two big fish that he caught on two long sticks that are made of iron, and then place them both near the fire so they can cook.  
  
As they cooked, Link can smell the fragrant of the mouth-watering fish. He liked the smell very much and couldn't wait to eat it. His stomach even agreed with him as it growled. The growl was load enough for even Reno to hear.  
  
Reno heard the growl and said, "Don't worry Link, they are almost done."  
  
It was then; Link couldn't help but blush in embarrassment. He didn't want Reno to hear that at all!  
  
As soon as the food was finished cooking, Reno gave a fish stick (A/N: Like the name? Fish stick? Get it? Thank you very much! I will be here all night! Okay, not really.) to Link and right away, he ate it if there was no tomorrow.  
  
"Hungry tonight, are we?" Reno proclaims.  
  
"Yup!" Link answered satisfied.  
  
After they were finish with their meal and Link return the iron stick to Reno so he can repack them. They began to tell stories around the campfire, not about Link adventures, but his and ghost stories as they place more firewood into the fire when needed.  
  
As they all grew tired as the night drifted on. Soon enough, they all wend to sleep, but not after they care for their horses and said their good nights, until morning to arrive on the next day.  
  
MonoChronos: That ends chapter fourteen. Let me ask you readers something. Will Link and company get the orbs in time before Chronos escapes? Or will they be too late? Here is something interesting for you all to think about until I get there! So until next time, please R&R! 


	15. Temple of the Sun

MonoChronos: Sorry I took so long to update this! My computer was down and it took a week for it to be fully operational again. I just hope that it doesn't happen again unless if I get a computer virus or anything else that goes wrong. I'm sure that won't happen for a very long time. Well, nevertheless, let's get started, eh? Now for the dedications!  
  
This chapter goes to: VegetaPrinceofDarkness (Greetings VPD! You made it just in time. Later, this will get better and I can't wait until I get there! I have plans for it!), Matthew Matteson, SilverCrystal Valkyrie (lol of course! Everyone makes mistakes and don't worry, it wasn't that offensive at all. I didn't know you were going to write something with the Sun Temple in it. Maybe you did but I don't remember. Stupid short-term memory!), JoboRule (Are you sure? Well if you do know, don't tell anyone. Let them figure it out for themselves.), Ri2 (Umm…Close, but you will find out soon enough.), and Shadow Girl64 (You have interesting reviews, Shadow Girl! However, you're right! Most of the characters of any story don't eat too much. I guess that's because It will take up chapter time so we have to try to cut it down, so that we can get back to action! That's my opinion anyway.)  
  
Disclaimers: I don't own the characters in Zelda and its content. I do own however are Reno, Sirus, Apollo (Reno's horse), and the plot of this story.  
  
Now lets start the chapter!  
  
Zolaris: Wait!! Before we begin, what about the letter you mentioned a long tme ago when you last update?!?  
  
Oh yeah, the letter that I got from Univise. It says: "I am tired being your lackey, I have decided to become evil because evil is better then good! I'm going to invade Shadow Girl's realm and capture or destroy her. This will be fun and I know that I will enjoy it! Shadow Girl, I'm coming for you! Mwhahahahahahahahahahaha!!!! ~Univise~ PS: Don't try to stop me, MonoChronos! Or else…" Or else? Or else what?! Univise doesn't stand a chance against me, not against his creator! Oh well, we will handle him later.  
  
Zolaris: Indeed we will. All of us! Shouldn't we tall her of his betrayel?  
  
I am sure she already knows.  
  
Zolaris: Yes, perhaps she does… Sir, if my services no longer needed. May I depart?  
  
Yes you may.  
  
Zolaris: (Nodds and quickly vanishes)  
  
Now without further ado, here's chapter fifteen! Enjoy!  
  
Chapter Fifteen: Temple of the Sun  
  
As the sun begin to rise the next morning, Link and his friends woke up. Link and Reno began to gather their things, preparing for their journey to the first temple, the Sun Temple.  
  
"Okay guys, we should now get a early start and get a move on. We should be able to make it to the Sun Temple before the day is over." Navi announced.  
  
"Yeah." Link agreed, while he picked up his sword and shield, strapping them securely around him, "And hopefully we can get the first orb before even the day is over. I don't want to camp out again; I want to get it done while we still can. It's only a matter of time until Chronos is freed!" He added.  
  
When they all finished gathering their things, Reno and Link went to untie their horses from the trees. They then lead their horses to the edge of the lake.  
  
"So Navi, you said last night that you have a plan to cross this lake?" Reno asked, remembering about what she said last night.  
  
"Indeed." Navi answered sweetly.  
  
"Well… How?"  
  
"You'll see…" She said slyly, trying to hide a small smile. She closed her eyes and begins to chant a fairy language that only she knows. After awhile, the entire lake radiated a bright blue, transforming the water into ice instantly!  
  
"Wow!! Very impressive!" Reno said impressed.  
  
"Yeah, Navi! I never knew that you had that kind of power!" Link said also overwhelmed, still holding Epona's reins, "How come you never used your power when we saved Hyrule together?"  
  
"Because Link, I wasn't as strong back then." She replied gently, " I was new to the partner thing and my powers still needed some work. If I interfered, I don't want to think about what would happen if I cast a spell I couldn't say correctly. After we departed our own ways, I went to brush up on my skills, so that I could be ready for anything." She explained.  
  
"Sorry to break up this warm moment…" Reno interrupted firmly, looking at both of them. Also holding his horse's reins, "But shouldn't we get a move on? We are burning daylight here."   
  
Link and Navi turned to Reno and nodded, then turned back to each other. "Yeah he's right. Let's go, we will catch up later or when this is all over." Link said.  
  
Navi gave a small twinkling sound as though she was acknowledging that.  
  
Reno and Link lead their horses across the frozen lake with Navi trailing closely alongside them. Link had a sudden thought in mind and asked,   
  
"Navi? How long does this lake stay frozen exactly?"  
  
"Don't worry, this kind of ice won't break up. It's very sturdy and it's able to take a lot of weight. As for how long it last? Well, for only about one day." She answered.  
  
With his answer, they all crossed the frozen lake until they reach the other side. Link and Reno mounted their horses right away once they are at the other side. They galloped to head east as Sirus instructed them to. The forest they were at was dark with only a few rays of sunlight shinning through.  
  
After an hour or so, they made it though the dark forest. Lucky for them, they didn't run into any trouble in that forest. Such as Wolfos, Tribemen, or anything else like that. Link and the others took advantage of this nice day. There was not a single cloud in the sky, so it would be easy for them to find the lost Sun Temple.  
  
When they saw a high plateau before them, they studied their horses to gallop in a slow pace as they were heading towards it.  
  
"This looks like the place." Reno proclaimed, "High above that plateau lies the Sun Temple, just like Sirus said."  
  
Link place his hand above his eyes to protect them from the sunlight. "Yeah, but it looks more like a tall hill then a plateau." Link observed.  
  
When they reach the foot of the plateau, Link and Reno dismounted their horses. "Looks like we might have to continue on foot. The path that leads up there is too narrow for them to climb." Reno suggest sharply.  
  
"Yeah, you're right." Link agreed, then turns to Navi, "Navi, you might have to stay here and look over the horses for us."  
  
"But Link…" Navi begins to complain, "I'm your fairy partner. We suppose to work together! And besides, you should trust your horse more. I am sure she just won't run off on you. Not after all the adventures you had together." She said, trying to avoid horse-guarding duty, "Even if she does wonder off, you still have your Ocarina with you, don't you?" She then asked.  
  
Link suddenly forgot all about Zelda's Ocarina of Time he had with him when he was on his journey to find her. It's been so long ever since he played it! Though, he does still know how to play it after his best friend, Saria, taught him how to play. Back when Link was still young, living in the forest among the Kokiri. All the songs that Link learned suddenly came back to him in a flash.  
  
After a slight hesitation, he answered, "Yeah, I still have the Ocarina. I could use it to call Epona if she does wonder off."  
  
"You can play an instrument." Reno said surprised.  
  
Link looked at Reno and manage a smile, "Yes, but that was a long time ago. I don't play much like I used to." He said modestly. Then he glances once again at the plateau.  
  
"Well anyway, let go and head up there." He then said, trying to avoid the subject.  
  
They all begin to ascend the path that leads to the top. To Link's expense, it wasn't as tall as he though. The plateau only seemed tall if he looks at it from a different angle. Far away from them, they see a tall white structure. To their surprise, they finally made it to the Sun Temple!  
  
"There it is, Link! That must be the Sun Temple!!" Reno bellowed.  
  
"Yeah! Now lets head over there and claim the Orb of Order!" Link declared.  
  
Without delay, they ran over there. When they were close enough. They were even more astounded on how it looked! The entire temple was made of diamond! Enough to be rich for decades! Many women would love to live in a place that is made of diamond like this! Above its doorway was what that saw at the Great Temple, the Triforce and the Sun and Moon Crest. A bit far from the temple, they noticed a small pedestal. They didn't know why it is there, but they might have some clue that it has to do with the temple itself.  
  
The temple was half as tall as the Great Temple. It had no windows and not as decorative as the Great Temple, thanks to the diamond blocks that make that up.  
  
"Wow!! Look at this temple… it's so beautiful! If Zelda saw this, she'll freak!" Navi announced.  
  
"Yeah, and no doubt that her highness would order you to take some or the entire thing before we leave if she came with us!" Reno joked as he chuckled.   
  
"I wouldn't think so…" Link disbelieved, "I don't think Zelda is that kind of person. Not for as I long as I knew her."  
  
"Well, we are just saying." Navi winked, "And besides, you may never know!"  
  
Link begin to ignore all this, he wouldn't believe for a second that Zelda is that kind of person. Yes, she does live in a great huge castle and rule a mighty kingdom. As rich and powerful as she is, Link somehow has a feeling that it's not all what it seems to be for her. More then he would like to argue, he decided to let it pass this time, considering that he is in a good mood.  
  
Together, they were walking toward the temple, when suddenly…  
  
MonoChronos: This ends chapter fifteen. Sorry readers, I thought this was a good place to end this chapter. What do you think what might happen here at this point? Before I go, I might be moving. I don't know when that will be and a date hasn't been set yet. I do not know if we really are moving at all. But just in case, if you haven't seen an update from me after the month of December is over, then it would only mean that I am moving. I will however try to update again if possible sometime before the month is over. If I don't, I'm sorry! So until next time, good night everyone! Please R&R! 


	16. Secret Defenses of the Temples

MonoChronos: Hey readers! I have returned with another chapter as I promised, even if it is alittle late. Sorry it took long though, because of the holidays and everything. Later on in this fic, things just may get a little more intense which would mean I'm going to have to change the rating of this story from PG to PG-13. Just to be safe.

Now for the dedications!

This chapter goes to: Shadow Girl64 (Yeah, I thought it was about time they reached the Temple of the Sun. I thought the last chapter would be the best place to do so since they left the Great Temple. Kohachan, I suggest that you be careful what you do or say, otherwise Shadow Girl will get mad at you. Btw Shadow Girl, I hoped you enjoyed your vacation!), VegetaPrinceofDarkness (Don't worry, I will be sure to continue with this story! That is if anything else goes wrong. Thanks for your support!), JoboRule (It's okay, don't worry about it. Sometimes I get so distracted myself, that I hardly have time to update or anything. Well, it looks like you were right after all then. Both you and Ri2, were very close. Have a Happy New Year! Even though it already over.), and Aria Zephyr (Welcome back, Aria! I was beginning to wonder what happened to you. Well Apollo, that is because Navi has seven years or so of experience to learn powerful types of magic like that. When you get older, then you and your other fairy friends will be able to use high level magic yourselves.) 

Disclaimers: I'm running out of material here!! Anyways, I don't own any work that belongs to the true creator of Zelda. I am only using it to add my own ideas to it just like everyone else here at ff.net.

We have finally done it! Univise has been sealed away for good in the "Realm of no Return"! Thanks to me and more importantly, Yamikoto (Shadow Girl's Yami).

Zolaris: Yeah, he was too powerful to control anymore.

That's for sure, now I have to find another co-host.and I know just the person.

Zolaris: Really? You already found someone??!

I have.meet my new friend that was a gift from Rainie! My fairy friend, Inferno!

Zolaris: It's about time you had a fairy of your own. It's remind me of that story when Link didn't..

Zolaris, don't start.come on out, Inferno!

Inferno: *Says happily* Hi everyone! *Sits on MonoChronos' shoulder*

Zolaris: Hello there, Inferno. My name is.

Inferno: *beings take off and flutter toward him slowly* Zolaris? I know.MonoChronos told me all about you.

Zolaris: He has?? About what?! 

*Laughs* Wouldn't you like to know?

Zolaris: *Is getting annoyed now* That's exactly the point! I would like to know what you said about me!!

We can talk about this later. Right now, I must start this chapter. *To readers* Read on and enjoy!

Chapter Sixteen: Secret Defenses of the Temples

Link heard a voice coming from nowhere as he and Reno stand before the temple. "_Link, this is Sirus. Can you hear me?_" Sirus asked as was sending a telepathic message for Link to only hear or thought. "Yes, I can hear you!" Link answered, and then asked, "What is it, Sirus?"

Reno and Navi looked at him as though he had lost his mind. "Who are you talking to, Link?" Reno inquired. Link turned to Reno and said, "It's Sirus, he is telling me something telepathically." Link put his hand on the side of his head and closed his eyes. So that he can hear through his thoughts of what Sirus is saying.

"_Good, the reason why I am contacting you is because there are curtain things you must know about these temples_." Sirus begin to take a deep breath before explaining. "_After his sealing, we placed powerful barriers to protect the temples from evil ones if they dared to disturb it." _"Ok, thanks for the warning about the barrier." Link remarked, "Otherwise, either of us could get hurt from it." "_Wait Link, there is still more. I am not finished yet_." Sirus interjected.

"Well, what is it?" He said impatiently, anxious to enter the temple. Link was always the one that couldn't resist entering an unexplored and unknown temple. It's always been an adventure for him! 

"_Inside these temples, the sages and I placed traps in all of the rooms. This temple only has six rooms, and that is not including where the relic can be found. Not only that, but inside the last room where the relic is, we placed a guardian there to protect it from intruders. These guardians are nothing you have never seen before . . . trust me. Once you claim the orb here, remember to come back here. Good luck, Hero of Time_." Sirus finished before he cut off the telepathic link between them.

Link was amazed that Sirus knew who he was! But how did he know? Was he been watching him during his quest to save Hyrule? He shrugged off the thought and decided to get answers another time. For now, Link was determined to claim both orbs and put a stop to Chronos's evil deeds before it begins.

"So lad, what did Sirus had to say?" Reno asked, and then added, "Considering that he only spoke to you and not the rest of us." Link opened his eyes again and places his hand down on his side. Link cleared his throat before speaking, "He said that this temple is booby trapped very well so we don't have to worry about any creatures inside, except." Link paused briefly.

"Except.what?"

"Except for a guardian that guards the final room to where the orb is. That's the only creature encounter that we need to worry about. He says that this guardian is not other then anything we have ever seen before." He clarified.

With a confident smirk, Reno then said, "Well, if that is true. I am sure that we can handle it. There is no creature in this world that can take us!"

With a nod and a confident expression upon Link's face as he turned at the temple and said, "Yeah, your right! I just hope we might be able to defeat it." They started to walk toward the temple. It was then that Link just remembered something! He immediately seize Reno's vest from the back, almost making him lose his balance! "Wait! There is one more thing Sirus told me!" Link cautioned him.

".And what would that be?!" Reno asked, almost a bit irritated for scaring him like that.

"I'm sorry for pulling you back like that!" Link apologized, and then responds, ".But he said that this temple is protected with some sort of barrier, perhaps a light barrier that can't be seen with the naked eye!"

"So what do you suggest we should do, lad?" Reno asked again.

"I think I might have some idea that has to do with that pedestal over there in front of the temple." Link suggested as he pointed at the small diamond made structure.

Reno agreed to the idea and said, "Hmm.that sounds like our only option if we want to get into that temple. Maybe that's why it's there for a reason.to shut down that barrier!"

"Uh-huh, that has to be it!" He established. With all that said, they all walked and draw near of the diamond pedestal. On the top part of the pedestal was a small engraving of the sun. Along with some writing written beneath it and a slot insertion. Recognizing the text, Navi flew down to read it; she then began to read: _".Place upon this pedestal, the power of light._" 

"Is that all it says, Navi?" Link asked.

"I'm afraid so." Navi replied sadly with a brief sigh.

"What does that supposed to mean!?!" Link puzzled.

Navi folded her arms and pondered, "I don't really know...." Is all she said, and then it hit her! "Link!! I think I might have an idea! Try using the seal of the Light Sage! Maybe that might work!"

Link looked up and focused her tiny blue glow. "Are you sure that might work??" He questioned.

"Positive, I am sure that has to do with it! It did say something about, light!" She said self-confidently.

Link didn't reply back, he decided to take Navi's suggestion and place the Sage of Light into the insertion. He relied on Navi for information in the past when he got stuck with puzzles, when he needs info about an enemy, and needed to where to go next. She was always there to help him with any solution. She never did fail on him in the past. Why would he doubt her now? Still, he does hope she is right about this.

He did what Navi said and he took out the Rauru's Seal that was giving to him years ago. He places the seal within the insertion. As miraculously as it come, Navi was right!

A light dome appeared before them, that was once shrouding the temple. The dome covered the entire temple to protect it from anyone that dares to enter. Just as Sirus said it did. The Light Medallion began to glow brightly then the sun. When it did, the dome resided downward into the ground. Allowing access into the temple.

"All right! We are able to gain access now! Way to go, Navi" Link said excitedly, congratulating her.

"No problem, Link! Glad I could help you." She said gently.

"Now all we have to worry about is the traps inside and not the mention the guardian that awaits us too." Reno said frowning.

"Yeah, we better be on our guard once we enter." He cautions them.

Once all that said and done, Link and his friend entered the temple's opening; after they done so, they all looked back as the temple's entrance hidden thick stone door closed on them, sealing them inside!

MonoChronos: This ends chapter sixteen! Hmm...I really don't have much to say here this time. Other then...see you all until next time! 

*Vanishes within a tower of light and dark energy*


	17. The Artifact Keys

MonoChronos: I'm once again reconnected to the net! I thought I would have to use the library computers for awhile. I may have some bad news too. That would have to wait until the end of this chapter.  

Now for the dedications for those who reviewed my last chapter!

This chapter is dedicated to: VegetaPrinceofDarkness (Really? It's strange how things work out! I know it's late, but happy b-day to you anyway!!), Shadow Girl64 (Heh..heh…yeah, that's true, shadow girl. I didn't even know that I left it as a cliffhanger! Well, things will sure to follow from where I left off. And as for your questions, I cannot reveal. They are very interesting questions though!), SilverCrystal Valkyrie (Thank you very much for all those nice things! I wish you luck on your sequel and I hope you get lots of reviews for it like your last one! I just love your fic, it's really hilarious!!), Iceprincess L.L (Actually, that does! That makes me feel honored. I'm glad you like it so far! I hope you would like it as much if you continue to read on!), Aria Zephyr (That's true, Aria. Though, that temple door will not open so they have no other choice but to move on at the end of the temple. Don't worry, there is another way out of that temple, they just need to get past the trials the block their path. Inferno: Indeed, I'm sure that Link and the others will be careful while they are inside that temple. They are fighters after all except for Navi. Nevertheless, she will do her part too. By the way, thanks for the warm welcome!), ahh…I see I have two more reviewers! Daergoth of the Black Flame (Welcome, DotBF! It's great to be appreciated!! That's what keeps a writer going! I'm glad you like my fic so far!), and LunaticChaos (Welcome, LunaticChaos! I'm glad you like it too! Climax? You mean the fight scene, right? This my be my first time to write a fight scene, I hope I do well? And later, there is more to come I have in mind. I can't wait until I get there once the temples are done!)

Now…*notices Zolaris and Inferno sitting on the floor, next to each other*…what you two doing here?

Inferno+Zolaris: We're bored!

So what else is new? You're always bored!!

Zolaris: Well, ever since Univise's defeat. There seems to be no action here…and not always.

Inferno: *nods in agreement* Yeah, and I never once get to use my fire magic on anyone!!

*sighs*…I see, well, there is nothing I can do about that. You might have to be patient until something does happen.

Inferno+Zolaris: Yeah…we…suppose…

Good. Do not worry, something always happens here! Something always does. And besides, we can always spare against our friends here too.

Inferno+Zolaris: *nods* Yeah!! That's true!

Inferno: Could I do the disclaimers, MonoChronos?

Zolaris: -coughlittlesuckupcough-

Hmm…I don't see why not! Go right ahead, little one. Do you have a problem Zolaris?

Zolaris: No sir…

Yeah, I thought so…Inferno, as you may. Oh! Before I forget, our friend Shadow girl says "Hi" and so does Kohan and Aria.

Inferno: Our friend and master, MonoChronos, does not own Zelda. He has nothing to do with Nintendo. He is not part of anything from the company. He only owns this fic and the ideas he adds to it. Nothing more! So please do not sue him, because, Zelda is NOT his creation!…Oh, really? Hey, Shadow girl, Kohan, and Aria! Thanks, it's nice to be welcomed! Hey, wait a minute…did Shadow Girl just call me a "she"?!?

Very good, not bad at all. It needs alittle more work, but you catch the idea right away! You will do fine here with us! And now, you may finish the last part. We must end it here, we are taking too much chapter time already! And yes, it most certainly is. Relax, Inferno, it was an honest mistake! She simply didn't know what gender you were…

Inferno: Yeah, maybe…but I don't like being mistaken for a girl!! Since she is a friend of yours, MonoChronos, I will let it slide. Anyways, here's chapter seventeen! Enjoy!

Chapter Seventeen: The Artifact Key(s)

"It looks like we are trapped inside the temple!!" Navi panicked, "There's no way out!!!"

Link looked up at Navi who is a few feet away from him. "Navi! Calm down. We've been in tighter predicaments before." Link tried to calm her, "This one should not be any different."

"I know that! But the temples we used to go back at Hyrule had no stone door that shut on us as soon as we entered them!" She complains, "Except for those that block our way inside." She added.

Link was in thought about that. "Yes, I suppose. Do not worry, Navi. We'll find another way out of here. And if I'm right, just like the ones at Hyrule, at the end of this temple is where we will find our way out!" He indemnified confidently. "Isn't that right, Reno?" He then said, looking around for him, but Reno was not near by. "Reno?"

"I'm over here!" Reno shouted from across the room. He was near some kind of wall with markings on it. "I think you might want to take a look at this."

Link did want he wanted and came to him, followed by Navi. "What is it, Reno?" Link asked.

"This…" Reno showed to him what was written on that wall, not giving much of an explanation. Link was puzzled at that very moment. He didn't know why Reno brought him there. Nevertheless, he turns and examines the wall. When he did, he couldn't believe what he was seeing! It looked like the same writings on the walls as it did when he was in the Spirit Temple, but somehow, slightly different.

"Is this what I think it is?!?" Link said astonished.

"Yes Link, I believe it looks like…Ancient Hyrulian Glyphics!!" Navi gasps.

"Can you make it out?" He asked.

"Yeah…" She answered and then begins to translate, "It says, _Hero who seeks the Great Power of Light sealed within this temple must accomplish the dangers ahead that protect it. Then you must prove yourself to the God of the Sun that you worthy enough for his power_."

"Hmm…perhaps we should get started then. It won't do us much good just standing around here." Link said.

"Right!" Reno and Navi agreed. "The sooner we get this done, the sooner we can get out of here and take the orb to the Great Temple to see Sirus again." Reno stated. 

"Yeah, but how??" Navi asked, looking around the room. There was no other door then the one they entered. Just four walls and a strange structure far back of the temple.

There was a short silence, then Reno spoke as he glaces at the structure, "…Do you think that structure there has to do with anything?"

"Well, I would think so…" Link replied, "It did before with the one outside. Lets go check it out." And they did just that, they all walked up to the structure and examined it. This structure wasn't just some structure. It was a piece of technology, maybe the same technology from or as the _MomoAdachi Lightship_.

This device was large in size, big enough for three people to stand onto at once. On the platform was a Sun Crest and the Triforce markings. On either side of this thing were two tall pillars about waist high, with one hollow indention in each. Dissimilar to the other key indentions, these indentions were not the same and it didn't show any kind of picture for it to identify.

Link then got another telepathic message from Sirus, this time everyone can hear him. "_Link, Reno, and Navi. That thing that you are standing near now is called a transporter. This device will take you into the inter-sactrum of the Sun Temple. As you can see on either side of the transporter are two key indentions. The one on the right will take you into the temple and the one on the left will instantly take back here, at the Great Temple_."

"That's convenient." Link said, "…but what about our horses?"

"_Not to worry, they are already taken care of. I've taking the liberty of transporting them here at my temple. I will be sure they are well taken care of until you all return_."

"Thanks Sirus, so how do we get in? We don't have the key for it!"

"_That is the reason why I contacted you, because before you all left, I've forgotten to give you the key for it. I apologize for that. Here…_"

A bright ball of light suddenly appears overhead and when that light subsided after a few seconds, an object emerged from the light and fell onto Link's hands. The object was obviously a key; it was a small pendent with a star and moon crest upon it. It was round and silver with small gems etched into it. It was a very beautifully decorated pendent. As if only royalty can wear.

"_Now insert that key into the right indention and the transporter will be activated. You will find the other key at the end of the temple, the same location where both the orb and the temple guardian awaits. Be advised, this guardian is not to be taken likely, so please use extreme caution as you fight it. Good luck, to all of you!_" Sirus said respectfully, then he cut off the telepathic link between them.

Once the connection between them was terminated. Link did what he was told; he inserted the object into the indention securely. When he did so, the transporter was activated with a quiet humming sound.

Link turned to his friend and ask, "So is everyone ready?"

"We are!" They replied.

"Alright, lets go!" Link said. 

They all stepped onto the teleporter and Navi flew to sit down on Link's shoulder so that she can be teleported as well. With a beam of light energizing from the transporter, they all disappeared in fragments.

MonoChronos: That ends chapter seventeen. Sorry for the long wait, but things have been havoc for me the last couple of days with our moving and everything (Please read my bio for more details). I know that this chapter may seem short and that I was going to write a complete chapter of the temple. I think I have of a temple guardian ready to use. Unfortunately, I'm still brainstorming ideas for the traps and some puzzles for it. If anyone has any ideas? Please send them as an email so they could remain secret and then on the next chapter, I will reveal them. Before that, in the meantime, I will then decide which one I will use for my fic. Then I will announce that person or people for their great help on that next chapter! Remember, I could only choose six traps or puzzles (and even a mixture of both somehow) for these rooms. Thank you all in advance (I will try to update as soon as I can depending on the circumstances)! In case I don't get any ideas, then it might have to think of some for my own and that may take longer. See ya all next time!


	18. Dangers Ahead

MonoChronos Omega: Well, it looks like that I didn't get many ideas for this next chapter. I was hoping someone out there would give me something. Oh well, I guess I just have to try the rest on my own. Though, there were two authors who helped me and those are My Final Death and LunaticChaos! Thank you both very much for the ideas!

Now for the dedications, this chapter goes to: LunaticChaos (Thanks for the ideas you promised me. I think I can make use of some of them. I just love your fic, Evil Link by the way! You defiantly know how to bring those imaginative pictures, or should I say, story to life! You've done great with it! I can't wait to see your sequel!), Shadow Girl64 (Thank you! Yes, I can see that and Inferno accepts your apologies. It appears that you and Inferno got off in the wrong start! Lol…Not to worry, everything will be fine and I'm sure you and him will get along very well.), Iceprincess L.L (Thank ya! I try my best putting in a lot of details into this fic so that the readers can see what the environments, objects, places, and so on, look like. Those things are not easy for me, especially describing people and what they are wearing.), SilverCrystal Valkyrie  (You're very welcome, Silver. Though I tell the truth. You are a great and wonderful friend! Uhh…okay, I better not get too mushy here. You get the idea though!), and it looks like I have a new reviewer, ARC1! (Welcome to my fic, ARC1 I'm glad that you like it. And yes, I know. I've noticed that myself and like you said, no one is perfect when it comes to writing. I did have someone look over my chapters in the past to prof-read it before I did posted them. I had like two advisers to look over them but one, I don't speak to anymore and the second, well…I can't seem to explain. Lets just say he is busy with his own things. So I'm pretty much improving on my own as I go.)

Disclaimers: I don't own Zelda. Heh, that was simple enough.

Hmm…it appears that Kohan has something up his sleeve.

Zolaris: I can see that, what is he trying to do?

Inferno: I think I know what he is trying to do! HE'S GOING TO KILL US ALL!!!!!! AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!! (Flies around in circles panicking)

Inferno!! Calm down! I don't think he would do such as thing. After all, he does know we are close friends of hers. And besides, he doesn't even stand a chance against me. I've been enhanced to my ultimate power! That's why I'm "Omega" now. I'm stronger then I was before.

Inferno: (suddenly stops what he was just doing and calms down a bit) Yeah, I suppose your right about that. She wouldn't let her guardian kill us. Would she?

Inferno, what have I finished telling you? No, I don't think so. But just in case, we all should be ready for what is to come.

Inferno: Right!

Zolaris: Well, that is just fine. What about the rest of us? We're not as strong as you!

Yes you are. You are capable to take him. You are as strong as he is, or even stronger. Don't doubt your abilities. I'm the one who created you, remember?

Zolaris: Yes, I remember. Bring it on, Kohan!! (Unsleathes his Hydra Blade)

Inferno: Yeah!! (Begins to glow a bright red as he prepares his attacks)

Lets do this…(MonoChronos Omega creates a powerful and impenetrable light barrier that surrounds himself as he prepares his attacks with his Mage's Staff, drawing power into it) And now, here's the next chapter. Enjoy!

Chapter Eighteen: Dangers Ahead

After awhile, Link and the others defragmentize within a large golden room. Actually, the whole interior of this temple is made entirely out of gold! They stepped off the transporter and look around at their surroundings. As Navi flew off Link's shoulders and starting to flutter nearby him again. They were in a small room with nothing much but the transporter and a single diamond made door with a crystal knob. They believe they are at the starting point of the temple's sactrum.

"Wow!" Link said amazed, "Have you ever seen so much gold before in your life?!?"

"Not really, then again, I don't see gold much." Reno said, "…but from I can tell, each gold bar is, I think, like…One hundred thousand Rupees or more!"

"Wha-?? That much?!? Whoa…with this, we can have whatever we wanted, and we could be as rich or even richer then the Queen of Hyrule!!" Navi announce.

Link and Reno laughed, "Yes, I suppose you are right about that, Navi. We certainly would!" Reno said amusingly.

"Okay guys…" Link call to get their attention, "…If we go through that door, we should be in the first room."

And they did just that, they walk up to the door and opened it slighty as Link warn, "We must also be on our guard at all times, we don't know what kinds of dangers we may find on our way there just as the manuscript says." After they agreed to that, Link opened the door all the way and they all entered.

In the first room they are in, they didn't see anything suspicious about it. All they see is a long rectangular room with floor tiles starting from five feet where they are standing. On their right side, they see a device with a floor switch below it. The device seems to represent the entire room and each small square in this device seems to represent each tile in the room, none of them lighten, it's just completely blank. Perhaps it could be some kind of control panel? Navi flew to this device and look over it carefully. 

"Link?" Navi said nervously, "There is something about these room that…I can't seem put my finger on."

"What do you mean?" Link asked.

"Well, doesn't it seem strange that this entire room is completely empty? As if there is nothing much for us to do here?"

"Yeah, it does…" Link cautiously walks near the tile floor and stared at it, "I think this tile floor just may be a trap!" He confirmed.

"Yes, that's my observation." She said.

Link took out a Deku Stick from his pouch and threw it onto the tile floor. As soon as the stick hit the tile, an electrical current blew the stick into bits in seconds! Stunned, Link couldn't help but back away as he covered his eyes from the bright flashes from the sparks.

"Yep, it's defiantly a trap alright." He acknowledged as he uncovered his eyes, "…perhaps that floor switch over there has something to do with it." He added.

"I'm way ahead of you!" Reno said mildly. With that, Reno went to the floor switch and step on top of it. As he stood there, the switch went down as far as it can go. The light panel next to him began to light up! Only a few lights light up on the panel and the rest remain blank. The ones that lit up were showing a pattern across the room. This gave Reno a hunch what it could mean.

"Link, I believe that these lights here on this device shows some kind of pattern to get across without being shocked to death!"

"Really? How do you figure that?" Link questioned.

"Well, according to here, it seems only some of these have lit up, only leaving the rest blank. Possibly the ones that are lit up shows the tiles that are inactive. I think I could guide you across from here, once you make it, try if you can find some kind of switch at the end to shutdown the power so I can cross." He suggested.

"I think that's a good plan! Okay, lets to do it!" Link said courageously.

Link went forward to where the floor and the tiles meet. He didn't know where to begin so he asks, "So Reno, where and which do I begin step on?"

"Go to the on furthest to your left, then count three tiles from your right, and on that third is where you begin."

"Okay, got it!" Link did what we was instructed and did just that. He step on the first un-electricfied tile panel. Link continues to cross the deadly trap carefully as Reno gave him instructions when and where to cross. In about a half an hour later, Link successfully crossed the_ Deadly Electric Tile Floor Trap_. He then immediately got to work to find that switch that will shutdown the power. Strait from his right, is a medium size wall panel. Link rushes over to it and simply pushes it inward. Soon enough, he heard a soft humming sound that the power was confirmedly shutdown. He now went to call the others.

"Okay Reno, it's safe to cross now!! The power is now shut off!!" He shouted from across the room.

Without a response, Reno step of the switch and went to regroup with Link, followed by Navi. Then they entered into the next room.

* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * 

In room two, there are two wide sections on both ends of the room and a long stone bridge that connects in between. The rest of the area however is nothing, just a large abyss that leads to nowhere. They all begin to walk at the start of the bridge; they already know what is going to happen. Or atleast they think they know.

"Okay guys, I think I know what is going to happen here." Link notions.

"I think I know what you are thinking, once we cross, the bridge will begin to collapse from behind us, right?" Reno asks.

Link shook his head, "There's no denying it, that has to be it!"

Reno had opinions of his own, "…Or it could be something else, I don't think it would be that simple."

"Yeah, you may be right." He agreed, "I guess we won't know until we cross and see what occurs!"

With that said, Link and his friends begins to cross the bridge with extreme caution, awaiting what will happen. From out of nowhere, swinging blades start to swing at our heroes! Navi flew away to avoid the swinging blades but very scared for her friends that are in danger. Link forcingly tells Reno to retreat; unfortunately there was no way since the bridge was already starting to collapse behind them, but slowly.

"Great! Could they make this place even more difficult?!?" Link said part sarcastically.

Reno looked at him and said, "Well, atleast we got the collapsing part right, but none of us predicted this!"

Reno and Link had to think fast or else they will meet their demise! They were starting to sense a pattern when the blades will cross by and when it will vanish after awhile before coming back again. They then estimated the timings when that will happen as they make their move across the bridge. In a few minutes, they continued their tactic each time as the blades went by until they safely reach the end. And they made it just in time too as the final part of the bridge falls into the abyss. Magically, the traps and the bridge were reset at the same time as Navi went to rejoin the group. Reno and Link rested for a while to regain their strength and recover from almost near death. As soon as they recovered, Link and his friends enter the next room.

* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *

In room three, they are in a medium size square room. On one corner of this room is a single large golden stone block. At the center of the room, is an insertion where the block should fall. The only difference is that the hole is not the same color as the block. The hole is silver. So how would they fare this challenge?

"Well Reno, I have some good news and bad news…", said Link.

"…And what would that be?" Reno replied.

"The good news is that I don't think we don't have to worry about anymore traps in this room."

"And what's the bad news."

"The bad news is…how we suppose we solve this puzzle?!"

"I don't know, lad. You have more experience in this type of thing then I do. But I will try anything I can to help!" Reno assured.

"So will I, Link. We've been through many dungeons together and solve many puzzles. And like you said to me before. This one should be no different.", said Navi, almost sounding that she was mocking him.

They all took a moment to think of the situation, and while they were thinking, they took that time to rest more before continuing on. Such as drinking their water and eating whatever they brought with them to help restore their energy. Link notice something from the ceiling. There were two skylights beaming in. One gold and the other a silver like color. Link thought in his mind that maybe those skylights are the key to solving it.

They all got up and Link began to speak what he had in his mind. "Guys, I think I may have some idea on how to solve this puzzle."

Reno looks up at the ceiling too, and right away he caught on. "I believe I know what that could be, lad. Those beams of light probably acts like a block color changer if we move the block under them."

"Precisely!" Link said with an indefinitely expression.

With all that planned out, they took turns to push the golden block under one of the beams of light. But once they begin, those two skylights turn into four, they begin to change between those two colors every few seconds. I guess they didn't figure that would happen. To make matters worst, the floor beneath them turn into a series of silver and gold block size tiles.

"They certainly made this more difficult!" Link said annoyed.

"I'll say…" Reno agreed.

MonoChronos Omega:  This ends chapter eighteen. Whew…This is the **longest** chapter I have ever written for this fic! And there is still a long way to go. I think I might be halfway done with this. I may or may not start a sequel to this story, I'm still kinda deciding on that idea. In the meantime, what do people think about this chapter? Were the traps good? How about the puzzle that a friend of mine help me with? Speaking of whom, My Final Death and LunaticChaos? I hope you two don't mind if I alter your ideas a bit, do you? My Final Death, I'm already starting with your and LunaticChaos, yours will be coming soon on the next chapter. Some of your ideas are good enough even for the Moon Temple too! Farewell, until next time!


	19. Navi's Time to Shine

MonoChronos Omega: I apologize for the long delay; I have been in deep depression the last few days and also really busy. And my co-hosts won't appear this chapter because I gave them some time off. That, and I have troubles I need to go through. There might be a chance they will appear the next chapter, but it all depends how I'm feeling. Oh and one more thing before we begin. Since I haven't written anything for awhile, I may have forgotten the ideas that you LC sent me. Strange... I thought I saved it in my inbox. I might have accidentally deleted it! Ah well, I will try to bring out from what I remembered. Then if not, there is always the Moon Temple.  
  
Now lets move on to the dedications.  
  
This chapter also goes out to: (A/N: I believe I might write them this way now. It feels right; many other authors have done this before.)  
  
Shadow Girl64 – Thank you very much! Those ideas just came out of nowhere and I also had some help with them from other authors. Hmm... you know? I might consider that mirror idea but I feel it might be over done. I'm still thinking about it though. I might write that in this chapter or I may not. You may have to read this chapter to find out. Sorry Kohan, as I mention earlier, they won't appear nor retaliate on this chapter. Maybe on the next one. Shadow Girl, I know you are trying to help of what they should say. But I'm the one writing this story, let me write it the way I see fit. Oh and congratulations! You are the first one to review my last chapter!  
  
LunaticChaos – (laughs) I bet you could! If I need any help for the Moon Temple, I know I can count on you!  
  
Ri2 – I don't exactly know how I can respond to that. Welcome back though! I was wondering what ever happened to you.  
  
Iceprincess L.L – (laughs again) You and Yami have a lot of conflicts with one another don't ya? Yami, that kind of stuff won't come until much later. Exactly when? I can't say or that would be a spoiler. All I can tell you that kind of stuff won't happen either on this story, or the sequel I have been deciding on.  
  
SilverCrystal Valkyrie – Lmao! Oh Silver, you are a classic, especially with your reviews! They always seem to put me in a better mood! Can I capture you and then put you in display in a museum?? Lol... I'm kidding.  
  
Aria Zephyr – No biggy, Aria! I know that school has been holding you back recently. There's no need to explain. It's completely understandable. I'm sure everyone else here is going through the same thing. Hmm... I could consider that idea for the Moon Temple, but I wouldn't know exactly how to do that with the ones I have now for the Sun Temple. When we reach that time, you can count that I will be asking for assistance for that chapter! From you, LunaticChaos, and anyone else too!  
  
Black Triforce – I... don't know exactly how to respond to that, but... thanks! I see that you only have read chapter one though, if you read to this point already? Then I'm glad that you are able to keep up with us!  
  
Rainie – I know that you told me before that you reviewed this chapter already, but it didn't get through because the glitches that Fanfiction.Net has been having recently. I wish for once that this site can work correct for atleast a year or so. Thank you for your review anyway! Even though, it didn't get through. And as for the other ones that did went through previously, those I may have to respond to you personally.  
  
Chibi Genna – Yes, I know and thanks for your comments! But I won't be moving until in three months (if you include this month?). If you read my bio, then that will give you details of my moving time and what not. One thing for sure, you are right! I can't wait to move into my new house and the construction of it is going in a great pace! I want to leave soon and get out of this crappie apartment. You sound like an interesting girl; can I kidnap you and lock you in my closet?? Pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeease??? Lol, I'm only kidding! I couldn't resist saying that for some reason.  
  
Now on with the chapter! Oh, I almost had forgotten about the disclaimers! I have no part on anything about Zelda. It is not my idea. I didn't create it at all. I have no ownership on it whatsoever. I only use it to include any of my own ideas to it.  
  
Chapter Nineteen: Navi's Time to Shine  
  
As the area shifts into a complex block puzzle, our heroes try to determine a way to by pass it. The four skylights beam into the area... blinking into gold and silver every few seconds. The block size tile floors are in a checkerboard pattern. The blocks can only move on the tiles that have the same color as the block. Link and his friends surveyed the entire room. Trying to figure out a way to solve this gold/silver block puzzle.  
  
"I've been through many different types of block puzzles in the past and solved them." Link said as he continues to ramble on, "...but it seems each time I go through this kind of thing, they always seem to change. It's like nothing stays the same and yet... it does!"  
  
Navi understood what Link was talking about, she couldn't agree more. Leaving Reno in the other hand, puzzled. Staring at the both of them strangely before speaking.  
  
"Lad, are we going to stand here all day complaining about some block puzzle? Or our we going get a move on and solve this thing?"  
  
Link and Navi nodded, taking that into consideration that maybe that he has a good point. They surveyed the room more, trying to get an idea on how to solve this strange room. Reno suddenly spotted something on both sides of this room that appears to be handle switches sticking out from the walls. Reno walks over to one of them.  
  
"Hey guys! Over here, I think I found something!" He shouted from where he was standing. Link and Navi rushed over to see what he has found.  
  
"What is it, Reno? You found something?" Navi asked.  
  
"Indeed..." Reno answered, "I believe that both of these switches on either side of this room have to do about the block-size floor tiles. If my suspicious are correct, then maybe..." He didn't finish the rest of his explanation after that. He just pushed the wall switch handle downward. And when he did so, some of the Gold Block floor tiles begin to shift and align.  
  
"Mmmhmm... just as I thought. Link, we have a lot of work ahead of us in this room. We use these switches to move the Silver/Gold tiles to shift so that we can move the block across them if they align. And then we can move them underneath the skylights so they can change their color and continue of what I just explained." Reno finished.  
  
"Then lets get to work!" Link commented kindly as possible.  
  
And they did just that. Reno was working the control panels and Link pushed the blocks at their directions. Reno had to shift from one side of the room to the other, so that can he make sure that the tiles aligned precisely. As did his best to both push the block under each of the skylights so they match the tiles and move on. Navi on the other hand felt terrible that she can't do anything to help them because she is only a little fairy. She can't do much but give advice, use her magic, and anything else she can do for them with her abilities.  
  
In about an hour, they finally managed to solve the puzzle and an invisible door appeared at the end of the room and also a gold and silver treasure chest appeared out from no where. (A/N: I suddenly didn't feel like writing out the entire puzzle thing here. I figured that would take too much room and I try no to put in too much detail into a story. Knowing Shadow Girl's, her current story has a lot of detail. Ease up, girl! Lol! I'm kidding.) As exhausted as Link is after pushing that large block, he wanted to continue on. It seems as though that he was doing all the work. But it beats doing everything by himself. Perhaps Reno will do his share of the heavy work as he did. Then again, Reno was a old guy and he maybe not have his strength he used to do his share. Other then that, he's good company to be around with. They all begin to continue on into the next room, not before Link opened the chest and took the contents of it. Which was the Boss Key.  
  
* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *  
  
In room four, our heroes find themselves in another long hallway, but somewhat narrow. Along the walls are multiple holes. What of their purpose of these holes are unknown to them?  
  
"Link." Navi started, "I'm getting a really bad feeling about this narrow path. I believe it seems almost identical as the other one with the electric tile floors. This time, there is none! All I know that those multiple holes on the walls has to do something."  
  
"She's right." Reno said in agreement with her, "We don't know what to expect here."  
  
Link turned half way around and argued with a firm tone, "You guys worry to much. If we are to save our land and our Universe, we must find both orbs. We can't just sit around here and let Chronos free! ...Can we?"  
  
Reno slightly smiled and said, "I suppose you are right, lad. We can't let that happen. And if we were to die, atleast we would die as heroes who tried to save the universe!"  
  
"Yeah, that's the spirit, Reno! That's what I think everytime as I save kingdoms and such. I don't expect any reward for my deeds because I do it with my own pleasure. It is how I live. By adventuring!" Link said, then turn to his other side to Navi. "Navi, I have a task for you, can you handle it?"  
  
Navi just tinkled, saying as if it was a "yes".  
  
"Good, this is what I need you to do. Go to one of those holes and see what it does, okay? And do please be careful."  
  
"I will, Link." Navi said with a hint of fear in her voice for herself. Not knowing what would exactly happen. Afraid, she went to one of the large holes on the wall and as soon as she got to close proximity of it. Something red inside begin to glow brighter and brighter. Then out of her surprise, a beam of light shot of from the hole to the other side of the path. Along with other beams that reacted to it cause a row of laser beams shooting out in a row from top to bottom. The beams look exactly a Beamo would shot from its eye! Navi gasps in surprise and flew immediately to Reno and Link, shaken. Thinking that she might have almost encountered death. She never wanted to do something like that again. But for some reason she felt so useless to him, and she wanted to feel more needed. She started to relax more, so that she can continue to guide her friends. Once she left that area swiftly, the beams subsided.  
  
"Well, it seems that you two were right." Link started. Slow walking to it, "This hallway is not what it appears to be." He then stopped before where the beams shot from, and said further, "From what I can see, those beams seem to be too narrow for anybody to pass."  
  
He then suddenly got an idea when look at Navi fluttering right beside him; with a happy grin, "...Almost anybody. Navi, I have another task for you!"  
  
"Oh no! I don't want to go through that again! I know exactly what you are thinking!" She argues. Somewhat frightening and shock what Link is asking of her.  
  
"Why not, Navi? You always said that you wish you had other ways you can help besides giving advice, use your powers, and things like that. This can be your time to shine!" He said, giving her confidents and persuasion.  
  
She sighed lightly, "Okay Link, I'll do it!" She then started at the starting point where the beams would shoot. Keeping her eyes ahead and hoping she is fast and agile enough to beam through those beams. "Wish me luck, guys!"  
  
"Good luck, Navi!!" They both cheered.  
  
Navi took one deep breath, gathering as much courage she can find within herself. She then spanned off through those death beams as fast as her little wings can handle!  
  
MonoChronos Omega: This ends chapter 19 readers. Do you think Navi will get through this "Death Beam Hallway" and somehow find a way to shut them down? What do you think might happen in room five? Just so you know, we are almost at the end of this temple... Finally! And on the next chapter, is the big fight scene against the temple's guardian, Equiladox! (Like the name?) But for some reason, Link and his companions won't find it easy to even enter the boss's room. I'm the author here, so... anything could happen or could be change. So until next time, adios! Please don't forget to review! 


End file.
